Clouded Eyes
by Kali292
Summary: 'It has been years, he was not sure how many years exactly, but he knew his body had grown significantly. His memories were fuzzy now, he only knew what he was told. One thing was certain, he was different than he used to be. He was different than the little boy who was innocent.' As a child who has murdered- can he find peace in himself and acceptance from those around him?
1. Hybrid

Clouded Eyes

Chapter 1

Hybrid

I don't own Dragon Ball Z

.oOo.

It has been years, he was not sure how many years exactly, but he knew his body had grown significantly. His memories were fuzzy now, he only knew what he was told. One thing was certain, he was different than he used to be. He was different than the little boy who was innocent, full of life and joy. That's what they always told him anyways.

What he knew now was brutal beatings from a man who ruled over him and many others, purging planets and murdering the innocent because it was his orders, and roaming the planets looking for something he knew he would never find. He was ruthless, cold at times. He was a broken man now, one with little memories that were worth smiling about.

He couldn't remember his birth name, but many others called him Hybrid now. That is often what Frieza would refer to him as, and many of the other soldiers who were higher up because of their devotion to him. They were not the only people who called him that though, every planet he visited knew of the hybrid Saiyan and his murderous reputation. They all begged for his mercy, and he never gave it to them. He learned one day, that it did not have to be the normal, and he was determined to change it.

Hybrid was what he called himself because of the guilt he felt every moment since the death of all those innocent people. He called himself what everyone fear, and hated because he knew that is what he deserved. He deserved to be hated by everyone who came in contact with him, he never deserved to forget his blood drenched past. Forgiveness was not an option, because he should have fought more, he should have let them kill him instead.

.oOo.

Hybrid awoke from his corner in a small cave he had found the night before. He looked around and realized he could see his breath.

"I wonder if the snow has stopped any." He sighed heavily. He watched the white color of the air disappear before he put his hands on his knees and got himself up lazily.

Hybrid stretched to loosen his body from the horrible nights sleep. He realized at that moment that he never gets a good nights sleep. He was a wanderer now, traveling around planets training his body and his mind. He has not slept in a bed or anything close to one for two years, since Frieza was weakened by the fighter known as Goku Son.

He was not destroyed at first, but Hybrid did not care. He snuck into Frieza's office and he unlocked the code to every potential rebel soldier's Ki suppressor, including his own. He started the revolt to leave for good. And though the devoted Frieza followers tried to stop it, Hybrid and many others were free. The army Frieza once had was gone.

At that point Hybrid did not care about saving lives, he killed anyone who got in his way of freedom. Since he was four years old he dreamed of freedom from the tyrant who had physically almost killed him many times. He took his innocents, his crushed his spirit and broke him as a person. He was glad to be free from that monster, and many times he wished he could have killed him himself.

"Hey Hybrid! You sleeping with your eyes open again?" A voice said coming into the opening of the cave.

Hybrid's eyes darted to his face and he glared at the man. "Your so funny Dende." Hybrid growled at his friend.

Dende smiled casually. And dropped a pile of soaking wet wood onto the cave floor. He set his hand on the pile and used his Ki to heat the logs up. They soon became dry enough to be of use to the two travelers.

Dende was a Namekian who had survived and even assisted with the heros who defeated Frieza. He was rather short still, but he had grown just as Hybrid had, he was green and hand pointed ears. He wore a blue long sleeved fighting suit. He had kind eyes and a interesting past.

They found each other one day on New Namek. Hybrid had gone there to see if there were any training opportunities after gaining his freedom. They had met each other on the road a year after the revolt against Frieza's rule. Hybrid was weak from traveling and ended up collapsing from dehydration and pure exhaustion. Dende had helped bring him back to health.

They soon found a friend in one another. Dende left his people, in hopes that training with Hybrid would one day help him save others from people like Frieza. Though Dende would talk about his past to Hybrid, Hybrid would never mention anything about Frieza to Dende. He would not tell him that he knew the monster and that he had even killed for him.

Hybrid did tell him certain things. Such as him being kidnapped at a young age and not remembering much.

They had been through so much the last year. After gaining freedom, they saved many towns from evil small and large. Though Hybrid knew that no matter how much he saved innocent lives, it would never make up for the lives he terminated under Frieza's rule. Dende on the other hand, he loved to save people. He was a healer, he would fight for their lives and then help the injured. Hybrid would sit quietly, just waiting for Dende to be done so they could leave. It was not that he did not like saving the innocent, he just did not like looking into their eyes as they thanked him. He always felt so guilty after. That and he was still rather shy.

They traveled a lot, and trained with one another daily. They would meet martial artists along the way and learn many things. There would always be enemies though, and when they appeared Hybrid would make sure they did not get in his way, he made sure he showed them just how ruthless he was taught to be.

Dende knew his travel companion had it tough, and he knew that he was a dangerous man who could at times be considered blood thirsty and merciless, but he also knew that Hybrid would protect him with his own life and he had good intensions under it all. He knew that he only got that emotionless look in his eyes if someone tried to harm him or anyone in need. He knew that he had a good heart under his tough exterior. Which is why he agreed to come with him to the snow covered waste land they were in now. While traveling they had always investigated a little to see if Hybrid was on his home planet. Each time was a dead end.

Hybrid's eyes grew narrow as he realized his friend was staring at him. "I'm just ready to leave this planet and go to the next one. It proved to have no life what so ever. At least the other places we have gone there have been things to fight." Hybrid sighed, he knew in him mind that he did not want to fight all the time, but it was what he knew and what he felt comfortable doing.

"I'm sure the next planet will be the one. We have been searching for a whole year as of today. I think we should be proud that we have gotten so far." Dende tried to console his distressed friend.

Hybrid did not realize it had been a whole year since he had confided in Dende. A whole year of looking for something he did not know he could even find.

He told Dende all he knew about his father. He told him that Raditz had taken him when he was four, killing his father. He remembered Raditz said his fathers name only a couple of times, but he was so young he could not remember what it was now.

He wanted to find his home planet somehow. He wanted to know if he had a mother, and maybe find out what his father was like. He mostly wanted some place he could picture when he thinks of a home. He did not have a lead. He did not know his race, he knew he was part saiyan.

"We leave after we eat these!" Dende smiled as he held up about a dozen fish.

"Didn't you get any for you?" Hybrid joked a little letting his guard down a bit.

Dende laughed, "If you start joking like that I might have to tell you to go catch your own, and this is all mine!" Dende laughed then added, "And believe me, it's freezing out there!"

Hybrid chuckled. "Well I guess I will share with you this one time." Hybrid smirked.

Hybrid was not sure where they were off to next, dende knew it though. The radar was saying it was a small planet called Earth. He decided to let Dende pick the coordinates. It was probably going to be a dead end planet anyways.

All he knew is that he was looking for saiyans. In his journey he found two sets of saiyans on different planets. Each of them coming up as dead ends. They taught him many things though, many wonderful things about his planet, and how life was before Frieza.

They taught him the language, and taught him the history. They had wanted to find a planet to repopulate into a saiyan planet, but that was only if the rumors of their prince still alive were true. Hybrid promised to one day come back if he found out any information of use.

Some of the saiyans had tails, some of them, like himself were them cut off. He knew that one day he would find a way to help his saiyan race. Until then he was just a traveling martial artist, trying to find purpose and right the wrongs he had done.

Hybrid and Dende got into their ship and began to fly to the coordinates set by the ship. They were going to be off to Earth. They were going to be there within an hour.

.oOo.

Goku sat next to Krillin, his long time friend. It was quiet, even though that was not a normal for them.

Krillin was a short bald man who wore some shorts and a T-shirt. He had a sweet smile and he had six dot on his forehead. He was one of Goku's oldest friends, and he was always there when he needed him. It was Krillin that had to break the silence.

"So how long has it been Goku?" Krillin asked, he knew what was wrong with his friend.

Goku turned his eyes to Krillin's and he held them there for a moment before looking down.

"It's been six years today." Goku said. "He would have been ten years old."

Krillin put a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort the heart broken saiyan. He knew he couldn't do much else but that for his friend.

They had tried everything else. After Goku got wished back to life with the dragonballs, he trained hard and wanted to go and find Frieza. He wanted to make Frieza talk and tell him where his son was.

During the fight they had talked about it briefly. Frieza only mentioning that Goku would never know what happened to his son.

Goku knew at that point that his son was dead. Frieza had murdered his little boy.

After the fight with Frieza, Goku tried to wish him back, unfortunately the dragon told him that there was nothing he could do... just as Frieza had said.

At that point there was a glimmer of hope. Goku would occasionally leave the earth in search of his son. Not long after his fight with Frieza he found a lead to where he could be. Unfortunately it was pure chaos when he arrived, Frieza's soldiers fighting against one another, causing a riot and making a stand against Frieza.

Goku had ended up helping, but once it was over, he had no leads. He left discouraged. He found himself going off every year around this time and looking around the planets. He never found his son, or any leads. Even summoning the dragon sometimes to to see if he could wish his son back to life. Nothing ever worked.

"I think I'm going to leave for a while." Goku said to Krillin.

Krillin shook his head no, and then smiled gently. "You know, you always leave at this time a year... I think maybe you should focus on home this year. You know how Chichi gets this time a year, and you know it hurts her when you leave. I think it's time to focus on the two of you, Goku. Gohan wouldn't blame you. You have tried everything in your power to find him." Krillin said.

Goku looked up at Krillin a little shocked. Krillin was right. Chichi was always so sad the weeks before the date of Gohan's kidnapping. He never thought that she may need someone there for her on the day that haunts her every nightmare. He sighed, it was about time he to realize that Chichi needed him too.

Goku did smile at his friend's advice. "Krillin, your going to be a great husband one day." Goku laughed.

Krillin laugh too, "Hopefully some pretty lady will realize that soon!"

Goku jumped up and waved goodbye to his friend. "Thanks Krillin, your the best pal a guy can have!" Goku flew off at incredible speed.

This time he was determined to be a better husband, a better man... but he knew in his heart he could never say that he was a better father, not after loosing Gohan so easily.

Krillin waved goodbye to his friend from the ground. Once he was out of sight he looked down at the ground with sad eyes. He truly wished that he could have done something to help save Goku's son. It would have been amazing to see him grow up. He often wished he could have gotten to know the shy little boy he had only known for a day.

.oOo.

Goku was on a mission to see Chichi when he flew by Piccolo. He smiled at the Namek and flew next to him at a steady pace.

"Hey Piccolo." Goku greeted the Namek warmly. Piccolo stared at him. The last couple days he noticed that Goku had been upset, just as he gets every year. He did not think to see such a warm smile on his face today of all days.

"Why are you so perky?" Piccolo asked after a moment of silence between the two.

Goku shrugged, "I guess I just decided that I need to make the best out of a bad situation."

Goku sighed, "I may not be a good father, but I am going to be a better husband, today is not a day I need to go searching for my lost son. It's a day where I make things seem not so bad for Chichi." Goku looked out over the rest of the sky.

Piccolo smiled, "Goku, you are a good man."

Goku all of a sudden stopped in mid flight. "Do you feel that Piccolo? It's so strong!" Goku shouted.

Piccolo pointed at a ship falling from the sky in the woods close to Goku's house.

"We have to make sure that it is not going to try to destroy anything." Goku said and started to fly quickly towards the falling object. Piccolo just nodded and followed.

They followed broken trees and rubble until they finally saw the fallen ship. It was medium sized ship, grey metal and only one large window in the front. It was a round ship, with four broken off landing feet. It looked like something had gone wrong with the landing.

Goku and Piccolo stood near the ship ready to fight if the powerful energy came out to try to destroy them.

Goku and the others were told two years ago that in three years that there would be some evil androids. They would try to destroy the Z fighters and the world. Goku was sure that they had more time, he was sure there was a whole year worth of preparing. They watched as the large metal door began to open. It was time for them to see what was really inside. Out walked a familiar face. A green skinned boy, about ten or eleven years old.

"Dende..." Piccolo whispered. "What are you doing here?" Piccolo asked him in a harsh tone. He since his power had grown, but he knew that was not the one that held the power they felt.

"Who is with you Dende?" Piccolo asked. "Did you lead him here to try to destroy us?" Piccolo asked.

Dende shook his head quickly, "No, no, no, no, no and no once more! We are here on peaceful mission. I knew you might have sensed his power so I made sure to set coordinates close to you all. Just so you did not have to worry about us being dangerous." Dende smiled.

"Who is with you?" Goku asked. He was shocked by the amount of power he felt.

Behind Dende walked a boy with long black spiky and very shaggy hair. It hung down in his face, revealing cold dark black eyes. He did not smile like his traveling companion. He looked around the same age as Dende, and it was surprising to them because they both knew how young he was. The boy was medium height and had a muscular built. Like Dende he wore a dark blue, long sleeved fighting suit.

"This? Well... umm..." Dende looked over his shoulder at his friend.

"Call me Hybrid." Hybrid said in a cold voice.

Goku and Piccolo stared at him. He was such a young boy, yet the power they felt coming from him was amazing. Goku then smiled, "Oh well, if you have come in peace I will have you know that there will be no such thing in a years time. We are preparing for a evil attack on the earth." Goku smiled. He sounded way too optimistic.

"Oh, and my name is Goku, the older namekian is Piccolo."

Piccolo sigh and Dende's eyes grew large with shock.

"What do you mean preparing for a evil attack on earth? How do you know?" Dende asked.

"Well you see, that there is an interesting story. Long story short, a young man from the future told us about this attack to ensure that we can save the Earth's future." Goku explained.

"So you are truly here for peace?" Piccolo asked. He was still unsure about Dende's companion.

"Yes." Hybrid said.

Goku smiled, he liked this kid. He reminded him of Vegeta. The way he stood, the way he talked, the dark look in his eyes, but there was something different about him. Something he couldn't put his finger on... yet.

"Well I think you two may need a place to stay am I right?" Goku asked.

Dende smiled and shook his head. "No Goku, I will not allow us to impose on you and your life. I just wanted to find everyone and say Hi." Dende smiled.

Goku laughed hard. Piccolo stared at him and sighed. He knew what was going to happen next.

Goku walked over to the two boys and smiled as he put one hand on each of their shoulders.

"You see, I will now allow you all to wonder round without a place to stay. You both look tired. It looks like you have not had an actual place to stay in a long time. Come home with me. We have an extra two rooms that need to be filled. You can stay as long as you want!" Goku smiled.

"No sir, I would rather not bother you and your family." Hybrid said.

Goku's energetic smile faded and he held a warm but sad smile on his lips. He shook his head.

"You two will not be a bother, Please, I insist. My wife is a wonderful cook. At least for the night." Goku said.

Dende looked at Hybrid and smiled, and without consulting it with his companion Dende said, "Goku, we will be honored to accept your hospitality."

Hybrid looked at him in awe, confused on why Dende had a change of heart.

Hybrid then realized that they had no idea how to start looking, but he knew that Dende was not the type of boy who would leave a planet when danger would arise. He knew that Dende planned on staying on this planet to help the species. He smiled inside. Dende was such an amazing being. He deserved more than he got, his compassion for people was amazing. He knew he would be right next to Dende to help. But once he provided assistance he was gone.

Goku grinned like a child and exclaimed, "Great! Follow me boys."

Hybrid hated the word 'boy' he always referred to boy with childhood, and as young as he was, his childhood was left behind when he was four years old. Hybrid bit his tongue for now, but he did not like being treated like a child. He had been through way more than any normal child had.

"Do you know how to fly Hybrid?" Goku asked.

Hybrid nodded and he jumped into the air without much effort and levitating there.

Goku smiled as they all joined him in the sky and followed him.

Goku sighed in his head. He realized he forgot to even ask Chichi. He hoped that she would not mind. He had this feeling in his gut that Hybrid was of great importance. He wanted to see if his gut was telling the truth or not. Chichi had to understand.

Mid thought Goku's stomach growled loudly. He smiled, 'Well I sure hope that feeling wasn't just hunger.' snickering to himself a bit.

.oOo.

They arrived at a small house. Trees were everywhere, it felt calming. There was a river near by, and long lushes green grass. It was one of those places were it felt so welcoming and warm. Hybrid knew he already liked this place.

"So this is the place." Goku smiled. "It is not much, but it is what I like to call home." Goku smiled.

Piccolo decided to say his goodbyes, he did not want to see Chichi's reaction to her husband's lack of communication with her. He knew in the end it would not end very well.

Goku smiled and opened the door. "Chi, I'm home! We have guests!" Goku called from the door as he let the boys in.

He took off his shoes and encouraged them to do the same. They nodded and took off their boots.

Chichi came to the door, expecting to See Krillin and Piccolo. She was rather surprised to see a smaller namekian and a somewhat taller humanoid.

Chichi looked at Goku with one eye brown up. "What happened this time?" Chichi asked.

Goku laughed, and set his hand on the back of his head. He grinned and began to explain, "Well Chi, these two boys need a place to stay." Goku smiled, Before Chichi could get a word in he began again. "Remember Dende from when I fought Frieza? Well he has grown a bit! He was the little one who stayed with Bulma! Remember?" Goku asked.

Hybrid stiffened up immediately. The man they called Goku was the man who fought Frieza? That man on Namek was a saiyan, not just a saiyan but a super saiyan if rumors were right. He did not sense any amazing amount of Ki from the man though. Which confused Hybrid even more.

He blushed when he realized that this man must have been hiding his Ki. He must have sensed Hybrid's power by now. He was hiding most of his Ki as it was, but he always made sure he had enough Ki showing to scare away the weaker aliens. He hid the rest of his Ki to about the amount that goku had his. He hoped it was not too late. He did not need any questions about his strength just yet.

"Oh! Dende! Yes, I remember you! You were such a polite boy, smart too. Glad to see you have been fine for all these years. Now who is this boy, Goku?" Chichi asked as she checked him out.

Goku was out of it when his wife asked his the question, he just saw Hybrid blush and look around. Then after immediately his Ki went to that of a normal human. He knew at that point he was not sure if the boy was hiding a lot of Ki or if he just forgot to hide his Ki when he met Goku.

"They call me Hybrid Ma'am. I am a traveling companion of Dende." Hybrid said politely. He may be a tough guy, but he vowed to be polite to women and children who did not attempt to attack him.

He once had a female soldier take care of him while he was younger. She was always the one to make sure he got hooked up the the regeneration tank and made sure that he was dressed and ready to go when needed. She was very kind to him. He told himself that he would apply what little manners he could remember to females.

"You seem like you are a polite one as well." Chichi mused. She smiled and the two boys.

Goku could see the unusual cheer in her eyes. He thought she may have been beyond pissed at her for bringing them and expecting her to let them stay without consulting her first.

He noticed the way she touched both of their shoulders as she asked them what they liked to eat. 'Maybe... she likes having boys around, they seem to be around the age that Gohan would be... Maybe she wants some company in this empty house.'

He smiled, 'Maybe it was about time to pop the question about trying again. Make her a mother she always wished she had been. One that got to see her child grow up.' He felt a pain in his heart. He knew he could never replace the shy and sweet little boy who was abnormally smart for his age. The boy that had so much potential to be a warrior, or what Chichi wanted, a scholar. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Goku, I'm going to show these boys the house, once I am done we are going into town. We can help pick out some clothes for the boys, they will need normal clothes. Hell we should stop by to see Bulma. I have not seen her for a long time." Chichi smiled big and lead them down the hallway.

Goku was truly happy to see Chichi finally showing a true smile. Then it hit him. He wondered if future trunks was right about Bulma and Vegeta. He sighed, it would be apparent here soon.

.oOo.

Chichi showed them were the bathroom was and the kitchen, she even showed them Goku and her bedroom.

"If you two need anything at all at any time feel free to come find us. I want your stay to here to be pleasant." Chichi smiled.

Hybrid looked into her eyes and knew she had a good heart. She seemed like a tough women though, he could tell somehow. She had a fire in her behind the smile she gave them. Finally he got the courage to ask a question that was burning in his mind.

"Ma'am, I know your name us Chichi... but what would you like us to call you?" Hybrid asked.

"Well not ma'am, that's for sure." Chichi smiled. "You can call me Chi or Chichi, either one will work. You two don't need to be so formal." Chichi smiled.

Hybrid nodded. They began to walk up stairs.

"Do you have any children Chichi?" Hybrid asked trying to make conversation. He was not sure why they had a house with so many rooms and no kids.

"Nope. He's been gone for a long time now." Chichi turned back and stared straight up the stairs.

"Gone? Did he leave?" Hybrid asked. A sudden rush of emotion grew inside him. He was not sure what it was, but it was overwhelming.

"Nope, he has been dead for many years now. He was killed as a child." Chichi and the two boys got to the top of the stairs as she said that. Hybrid stopped.

"I- I'm sorry for prying. I'm sorry for your loss." Hybrid said. "I lost my parents when I was a child as well. I was never sure about my mother, but I know that my father was killed when I was a boy." Hybrid said.

Chichi looked at him and smiled, "Well that must mean that you have had a tough life little one." Chichi said, "I'm sorry for your loss as well. What brings you to earth?" Chichi asked.

"W-well... I'm uh... I'm trying to look for my mother." Hybrid said, for some reason he couldn't lie well to this women, so he decided not to try.

"Oh that is brave of you. What was her name?" Chichi asked.

Hybrid looked down, "Well you see I don't know. I don't really know anything. I was young when everything happened. I am mostly on a wild goose chase to gain knowledge and strength." Hybrid admitted.

"With how much you seem to be committed to looking, I know you will find your family one of these days." Chichi smiled.

"Dende this is the spare bedroom. It is very spacious." Chichi opened the door to her left. Dende looked into the room and smiled.

"As for you Hybrid, this was my son's old room. There are a couple boxes with his old baby stuff in the corner, but there is a study area in the corner. I will have Goku move the boxes a little later, but I hope you enjoy the view of the river." Chichi smiled.

She looked down at their clothes. "Well this is no good." She smiled at them again. "No luggage at all I see? I think we may need to go do some shopping." She laughed, she knew that they already knew they were going.

"But... Um... Chichi..." Hybrid stopped her from her laugh.

Chichi looked at him and leaned down to his eye level. "Yes, Hybrid." Dende saw him stiffen up so he decided to take over the conversation.

"We are only staying one night, I think it may be too much if you were to show this much kindness towards us." Dende said.

Chichi stood up fast and glared at the boys. "What is your mission? Where do you plan on going?" Chichi asked.

"We uh..." Dende sighed.

Hybrid sighed too, "Nothing is planned Chichi." adverting his eyes to the floor.

Chichi smiled, "Well then it is settled, you can stay here for as long as you need. I can teach you the ways of this planet so when you two do decide to leave you won't stick out like a soar thumb!" Chichi laugh showing the boys her thumb.

"Besides, you two look like fighters, I am sure you will have a run for your money if you want to train with my husband."

Hybrid smiled back, he almost forgot that Goku had been the one to fight Frieza... ALMOST forgot.

Chichi took them both by the shoulders once again and lead them down to meet Goku, who was hopefully ready to go to town.

.oOo.

It was a rather long drive. Hybrid kept wondering why they didn't just carry Chichi and fly to their destination. He sighed, he had let that women know a lot more about him than he intended. 'They do say that honesty is the best policy.' His mind said.

He shook his head. 'Not too much honesty though, because if they knew a murder was under their roof I doubt that I would be staying in their deceased son's room.'

"Hybrid, Dende, what do you like to wear?" Goku asked.

They looked at each other and then down at the clothes they had on.

"Sir, I am not sure." Hybrid said. Dende nodded.

"How about some fighting clothes? Goku asked, "I don't know about you two but I like to spar with new friends." Goku grinned as he turned off a ramp from the highway and waited at a red light.

Dende smiled and Hybrid nodded.

"Goku, you can't just have them wear fighting clothes all the time. We will go to your store and we will go to a real store, with normal boys clothes." Chichi yelled.

Everyone nodded in agreement to the women with the least amount of Ki.

They arrived at a store that seemed to be rather slow. It looked like it was a small business owner. The four walked into the front door.

"This place has some good fighting clothes. This place is not as popular to the general public, but it is a very wonderful place to shop for fighting clothes.

Hybrid looked in awe at the many colors of Gi's. He looked over at Goku and saw he wore an orange one.

"So, what is your favorite color bud?" Goku asked with a smile on his face.

Hybrid just stared at him silently. Goku grinned, "You can be a little shy at times can't you?"

Hybrid snorted, "I am not shy, I just do not care about things such as colors and clothes. I wear whatever is available." Hybrid said.

Goku looked at him, "Well I will help you pick out some then." Goku looked around. "Well, well, well... What about this one? I think this one suits you just perfectly." Goku held in a chuckle.

Dende and Chichi laughed at the bright pink Gi Goku was holding up.

Hybrid blushed a bit, "I- I uh... It... I guess I may care a little. I am NOT wearing that." Hybrid said.

Goku laughed loud, and he stared at the boy's embarrassment. He seemed like he never had things like that happen to him. Jokes my not be what he was used to.

Hybrid walked to a dark blue and pointed at it, "I will accept this color," He walked to another one this time it was the same orange color as Goku's, "This one is okay as well." And then he walked to a pure black color. "But I like this one the most."

He stood in the isle and stared back at everyone. Goku and Chichi smiled.

"Well then we will get all three dear." Chichi smiled.

Dende picked out three as well, a dark blue one, a white one and a purple one.

They all checked out and made their way to the mall. Chichi did most of the shopping there for the boys. They had no idea where to start. They did get the final say in the selection though. Just so Chichi did not have all the power.

They soon went shopping for food. Which was more than just what Chichi thought they needed before. The boys liked food shopping, they would hint at many foods, ask about most. When they asked Chichi about certain food she would always answer and explain then get frustrated. She then would grab the food and tell them that they had to taste it to understand.

They finally loaded all the groceries in the car, and Hybrid realized why they decided not to fly. It would have been a huge pain in the ass.

Goku smiled at the boys as they buckled up. He looked in the back seat and he felt warm inside. It had been a long time since he seen Chichi look so happy, and he felt the same as her. The company of the young men made him feel like he had a family. It made him feel like Gohan had never been kidnapped.

He sighed as he realized he had one more stop to do. This one was going to be interesting. He grinned as he buckled his own seat belt and wondered if he was going to see Trunks again anytime soon.

A/N: I have never wrote a Fanfiction before, so hopefully it was not terrible. :)


	2. New Experiences

Clouded Eyes

Chapter 2

New Experiences

I don't own DBZ

They arrived at the Capsule Corps within thirty minutes. They parked their car and got out.

"So who are we going to see?" Hybrid asked.

Goku and Chichi smiled, as they pressed a button. "My long time friend, Bulma and her house mate." Goku tried not to grin. They waited for a couple minutes in silence.

Chichi began to get irritated. There was no response. "I know we have not seen her since everyone started training but the least she can do is answer us when we come by." Chichi was livid.

"Oh Chi, she may just be busy!" Goku tried to calm his wife.

"Well why don't we just fly over the gates...?" Hybrid asked.

Everyone turned and stared at him with a blank expression. Then Chichi's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Now this kid is a smart one! Goku, pick me up and lets fly over this damned gate."

Goku's eyes just about burst from their sockets. "W-what?! Chichi? Are you sure that is necessary? They could be gone!"

"Yes! Goku, now stop bitching and lets fly over!" Goku sighed, he grabbed Chichi bridal style and the group flew over the large gate. Everyone walked up to the front door and Chichi knocked.

The door opened and Bulma opened the door, "Mom, why do you always knock after shopping, you should open the door before you grab handfuls of... groceries..." Bulma blushed. Everyone stared at Bulma's huge belly. Bulma had long blue hair with blue eyes. She wore a long lavender dress, and she looked just about as shocked to see the Son family as they were to see her.

"What is that!?" Chichi gasped as she pointed at Bulma's huge belly.

"Oh... Hey Chichi... Goku... I um... am Pregnant... Did I forget to tell you?" Bulma tried to act dumb.

"Pregnant? I thought you and Yamcha broke up!" Chichi said.

"You see... we did." Bulma gulped. Goku began to grin.

"So he left you because that bastard got you pregnant?" Chichi growled. The boys looked at her with confusion. 'What the hell is going on...?'

"No, not him." Bulma smiled nervously.

"Do you have a new boyfriend? Chichi asked.

"No..." Bulma laughed a little.

"Did you have a one night stand or something?" Chichi asked bluntly without caring whether the young boys heard or not.

"Well no, but kinda." Bulma showed her teeth in an awkward smile.

Chichi glared at her, and Goku's grin became larger. Dende and Hybrid looked at one another and then at the huge belly. They had never seen a pregnant female before. It was intriguing. They wondered why Goku was smiling so big, and why Chichi was growing irritated. They knew it might be apparent soon so they just waited.

"Who is the father, dammit!" Chichi was livid again.

"He..." Bulma's voice trailed off.

"Women the gravity machine is broken, have your father fix it at once." Vegeta said from behind her, and touched her large belly gently. He was a short man, he wore his regular spandex armor which showed his large muscles along with many deep scars. He had cold black eyes with spiky black hair. When Vegeta realized who was at the door he immediately pulled back, shocked to see others who were not in the Brief household.

"Kakarot? What are you and your woman doing here?" Vegeta was blushing a little. Chichi stared at him, and then back at Bulma. Then back at Vegeta. She twitched.

"Are you serious?! This man? Why didn't you tell me!" Chichi sighed, "Well I guess it makes since. Besides me, you are the scariest woman on this earth when you get mad. Mr. Prince needs someone like you to make sure he stays in line."

Bulma laughed. "You're right Chi." Chichi and Bulma laughed.

"Nice seeing you Vegeta, And congratulations on your son." Goku smiled.

"H-how?" Bulma and Chichi choked.

"How did you know we are having a son Kakarot?" Vegeta yelled.

All of a sudden Hybrid was on the ground, bowing in front of Vegeta. Vegeta glared at the child. "Who is this? What are you doing?" Everyone stared at the boy.

"Prince Vegeta of all saiyans, I have heard many stories about you and our powerful planet. It is an honor to finally meet you." Everyone was silent for a couple minutes.

"I uh... This is the kid that came here with Dende... He... apparently knows you. But I... are you a saiyan?" Goku asked.

"Yes." Hybrid said still bowing his head to the floor.

"Get off the ground!" Vegeta yelled. Hybrid scrambled off the ground quickly.

"Who is this boy?" Bulma asked putting a hand on her belly.

"Call me Hybrid."

Everyone looked at Hybrid and he sighed. He was going to have to think of something. His prince was on this planet, and friends of some sort with the other saiyan, Goku. They must be trust worthy. If he can't trust the king of his people who could he trust after all? He still did not like the idea. He would give minimum details if anything came up.

They all walked inside. Somewhere behind Hybrid he could hear Goku telling their prince that he 'did not think he had it in him.' He was not sure just how close those two were, but he never heard of anyone talking to a prince in such a manner.

They all sat at the table. Bulma looked around and smiled at Dende. "Well it is very nice to see you Dende. I hope your planet and it's people are doing well. Let's start off with why are you here. Not that I don't like seeing you again, it is just a little unexpected."

Dende smiled and blushed a little. "Well you see after the fight with Frieza and being so kindly treated here on Earth, I went back to my planet. We had peace for many years. That is until about a little over a year ago." Dende started. "You see, we had a little bit of a problem, and that is when I met Hybrid here. He used the rest of his energy to save my village. He was pretty exhausted when the fight was all over." Dende looked over at Hybrid.

Hybrid blushed a little at the amount of looks he was receiving.

"Hybrid helped my planet very much, and saved my life. At that point I realized I wanted to become stronger for my planet's sake. Hybrid is about the same age as me, and here he was fighting to save my planet. Once the danger was gone, I asked him to stay while I helped heal my village. Once that was done, I asked to come with him and train with him. He agreed, and we have been assisting planets ever since."

"Is there are any reason why you boys are playing hero?" Vegeta asked.

Dende and Hybrid blushed.

"Y-yes." Hybrid spoke up a little.

"I have been looking for my home planet. I remember nothing of it, All I know is my father is dead. I just want to know if my mother suffered the same fate. I have been so many places in my early life that I do not remember much about anything." Hybrid said. He hoped the last part would allow people to understand that he did not want to answer any more questions. Humans are stubborn beings, and saiyans are not any better unfortunately.

Goku's eyes widened. "You were taken?"

Hybrid sighed, "Yes, I guess it happened a lot. Y-you see, I was taken by a evil man. It was almost normal for him to make take children and try to brain wash them." Hybrid said.

"I see... you poor boy." Bulma said.

"Please do not feel pity for me. It is the worst insult that you can ever do to me." Hybrid said coldly.

"That's a sayian for you. Are you sure you are not Kakarot's boy? We may be the only saiyans left." Vegeta said coldly.

Goku's heart skipped a beat. Could he be his son? He did die after all, he just came back to life by using the dragonballs.

"You see I have met two sets of saiyans since I have been traveling. Each case was proven not to be my family. I know that my father is dead, and Goku is alive with me now." Hybrid said. Goku and Vegeta gasped a little.

Vegeta stood up without much warning and hit his hands softy on the table. It still left a pretty nasty mark on the table. "You mean to tell me you have seen others?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, they are scattered but they are still around. They have been looking for you, prince Vegeta. Some of them taught me our language, our history and much more. I will bring them here once I complete my new mission." Hybrid said. Everyone including Dende looked at him.

"Your new mission?" Chichi asked.

"Yes, I heard that you are going to be under attack in a year. I would like to help this planet survive. I would love to train under accomplished saiyans. I am not sure if you need any help from me," He turned to Goku and Chichi, "But I would really like to pay back your kindness the best way I know how."

"Hey kid, you don't need to risk your life for us buying you some clothes." Goku said.

"I may look like just a boy, but I am a fighter, and I- I don't want to see a planet's innocent pay for evil I may be able to help stop." Hybrid felt that familiar feeling again, guilt. He knew he would do anything for a planet in need. He would sacrifice himself if it meant that innocent can go free. Being a soldier of Frieza made him unafraid of death. He knew he could never make up for his sins, but innocent never deserved to die.

"Don't you see, he is a warrior." Vegeta crossed his arms, his mind already made up, "We will help train you."

"No! He may be a 'warrior' but he is still young. I will not allow it." Chichi yelled.

Goku flinched, he knew what he was going to say might get him in trouble in the end. "Chi, don't you wish Gohan could have known how to get away while Piccolo and I fought? Things might have been different and we might still have him. He did not know how to use his powers that he had, he did not know what to do in the situation. I wish he would have. Hybrid may be a boy still, but he is strong. Gohan had the potential to be the strongest man in the world. If I would have been stronger, if I would have trained him early... we might still have our son." Goku paused. He saw the tears begin to form in her eyes.

"I am going to train him. He will fight alongside me." Goku looked at Hybrid, "But if things get out of control, I will not allow you to risk your life. As you may have noticed I have a burden on my shoulders at all times. I will not allow your life to be added to them."

Hybrid nodded. He understood. He saw Chichi tears let loose from her eyes and cried. To be honest she did not strike him as the crying type. Bulma quickly hugged her, he had this feeling to join her. He wanted to console the woman who was crying over her lost son. But he just sat there.

He did not expect people to console him about loosing his family, and not having a home, or being raised by a psychopath and being forced into his murderous army. He refused to cry, and he refused to let anyone cry for him. Crying was only for women and the weak. He refused to be weak, not after all he had been through.

"Chi, I did not mean to hurt your feelings." Goku felt bad now too.

"No Goku, I understand. I agree." Everyone who knew her well was shocked. Time had changed both Goku and Chichi.

Bulma hugged Chichi tighter. "You know, I think this will be good for everyone." Bulma smiled.

Vegeta nodded, even though he was still determined to beat Kakarot, he had come to see his pain. He was always a naive man in Vegeta's eyes, but had grown over the last two years. He was once filled with hope, he thought finding Frieza meant that he would find his son. Kakarot did not know Frieza like Vegeta did though, he knew that even if Frieza did know, that he would not tell him anything he wanted to hear. Kakarot's hope was leaving him now, he could see that the saiyan knew that he would not see his son again. Even through all the uncertainty and fear he kept his happy persona on a daily basis, trying to make everyone around him happy. He was a strange man.

Bulma had told many stories about Kakarot, apparently he always had the optimistic outlook. He never pictured the man to have much of a brain, and most of the stories proved that, but he knew that the topic of his lost son made him look like a whole different man. He was a man who had lost, who felt guilt and had tried everything to find his son. The only one who could have told him anything laughed in his face and told him nothing.

All of a sudden Bulma screamed out, "Shit!" Everyone looked at her, "I think my water just broke!" Vegeta and Goku's eyes just about popped out of their head.

"W-what does that mean?!" Dende and Hybrid said at the same time.

"Vegeta, go get her baby bag! Goku call her parents- the number is on the fridge if I remember right." Chichi barked.

"Baby bag? I have no time for this baby bag! My son will not be put into a bag, we are going to the place were Bulma took me! The place were I saw the baby in the womb." Vegeta grabbed her bridal style.

"No! Vegeta that was the ultra sound tech! We need to go to the hospital!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta looked at her, "Then I'll go there!" Vegeta said.

"You don't know where it is!"

"I don't know what's going on! She's having a baby... now?" Hybrid sighed, there was too much going on.

"Vegeta. Set her in the car, and go get her baby bag. We will drive her there, you are very close and you still have plenty of time!"

"Called the folks, they will be at the hospital in about fifteen minutes, I have the baby bag, right here." Goku came into the room with a baby blue bag.

"No, I am doing this my way, women!" Vegeta yelled at Chichi.

Goku grabbed the boys shoulders, "This is going to get ugly. Come on, we will just wait outside." Goku smiled.

The boys and Goku left, and waited outside the front door. Hybrid looked at Goku, "Were you like that when your son was born?" Dende asked.

Goku looked at the boy and smiled, "First time fathers are always a little nervous. I had never been around any pregnant female before Chichi, I'm guessing from his reaction that Vegeta and I have that in common." Goku laughed.

Hybrid and Dende nodded. Goku looked around, "It looks like you have had one hell of a first day on Earth." Goku said, he watched the boys nod again.

At that moment Bulma slammed open the door. "I told you Goku had the baby bag! No one ever listens to me!" Bulma was livid as she stomped out the front door.

Vegeta looked at everyone as he followed Bulma. He obviously wanted to show affection but the looks from his peers were making him hold back.

Chichi ran in front giving Goku the car keys, "We'll take our car!" she was smiling, she had got through to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked how far it was and then back at Bulma. He blushed a little before grabbing her again bridal style, being very gentle to her, and carrying her to the car.

"V-vegeta what has gotten into you?" Bulma asked, she was not mad, just confused.

"I... Don't know.. Just let me help women!" Vegeta walked quickly to the car. Everyone was following after them. Goku got into the car, Vegeta and the boys got into the back seats. Chichi buckled up in the middle seat while Bulma took the passenger seat.

Hybrid was in the middle, he sat next to Vegeta. "Thank you." He did not look at the prince, just stared straight forward.

At that moment Vegeta just knew what evil man he had been taken by. Instead of becoming a savage killing machine like Vegeta had, this boy wanted to make up for the sins he was forced to do. Vegeta remembered what it was like when he was under Frieza's rule at Hybrid's age. He knew this boy could kill, and would kill if something were to threaten him. He also knew that he probably made a vow to himself to never kill the innocent again. Vegeta had no proof of this, but he had a gut feeling that was overwhelming.

"No need for that, with the power level I felt earlier it will be good for everyone to spar with a different style of fighting." Vegeta said. Hybrid nodded in response.

Vegeta leaned towards the boy and whispered, "Not today, but on our first day of training you will tell me about your experience with Frieza." Hybrid's eyes widened and he looked at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked, he knew he was right.

"How'd... Uh..." Hybrid was not sure what to say.

"I'm not as dumb as that idiot Kakarot." Vegeta chuckled.

Hybrid nodded and looked forward. He should have just kept his big mouth shut.

.oOo.

They arrived at the hospital, and Goku and everyone waited in the delivery room for about two hours.

"Are we really staying Chichi? I'm hungry!" Goku pouted.

"Yes we are staying Goku! Now quit your bitching!" Chichi snapped.

"How long does a human birth normally take, Chichi?" Dende asked.

"Well it really depends on the person, I was technically in labor with Gohan for-"

"TWELVE HOURS... not again!" Goku sunk in his chair, he held his stomach.

"It was actually only eleven and a half." Chichi laughed.

"I was so hungry by the time Gohan was here." Goku said.

Hybrid looked at his stomach too, it growled. Everyone looked at him and Goku got up and sat by him. "We're thinking the same thing I see!" Goku laughed. "See Chichi, it's not just me! What do you say?"

Before Chichi could answer Mrs. Briefs came into the waiting room. She smiled her normal greeting and said, "She named him Trunks. You can come in and see him!"

Chichi glowed and jumped up. Everyone else followed her.

.oOo.

Bulma was holding her baby Trunks when the gang walked into the room. Vegeta was in the corner looking a little stressed from witnessing the birth.

The boy had lavender hair with blue eyes, his tail small tail twirled around Bulma's arm.

"Hey guys. I'm glad your still here." Bulma smiled.

Chichi leaned near Bulma, "I wouldn't miss this for anything. You are going to have fun raising this one! Those half saiyans are pretty strong when they throw their tantrums." Chichi smiled.

Goku enjoyed the way Chichi stared at the baby boy. He knew what she was thinking... If only Gohan was here.

Hybrid made his way over to the baby. He may have been a murderous tyrant, but knowledge intrigued him, and he had never seen a baby before.

"He's so small!" Hybrid smiled for the first time around Bulma. "He's got a tail too!" He looked around at the other saiyans. They all looked at him, and both Vegeta and Goku smiled. Vegeta's was more of a half smile, but it still held genuine emotions. He had a son now.

He looked at Bulma, "It was nice to have met you Bulma." Hybrid smirked.

"Nice to meet you, Hybrid." Bulma laughed, she looked pretty exhausted.

"He's got your eyes!" Dende smiled. Bulma smiled even bigger.

"I should have know you guys would understand." Bulma laughed.

"Yeah, when future Trunks told me I was shocked, I'm glad it worked out well!" Goku laughed.

Everyone stared at Goku. Everyone then recalled the conversation that they never got to finish.

"Future..." Vegeta stopped.

"Trunks?! That boy was my baby?" Bulma finished for Vegeta.

"Why didn't you tell me Goku?" Chichi asked.

"You see, I wanted to make sure he was born so I did not want to tell anyone just in case. You know how stubborn Bulma is, let alone Vegeta! It would have never happened if they would have found out!" Goku laughed.

"You knew we'd..." Vegeta blushed. He hated the fact that today he was letting every little embarrassment get to him.

"Don't act shy Vegeta. Your the one who got her pregnant! I bet you were not shy about that!" Goku laughed.

"We have young men in here that do not need to know about anything that involves this!" Chichi pointed out.

Vegeta just looked out the window and Bulma and Goku laughed.

.oOo.

They finally said their goodbyes, and decided to make their way home.

"Good thing we have those 'keep-it-cold' bags, otherwise everything would have been bad!" Chichi smiled as she got out of the car and grabbed some groceries.

"Grab a handful guys?" Chichi asked.

Everyone nodded. Needless to say, no one needed to come back out to the car. Having three men with strong arms made the end result of shopping easier.

They set the groceries down and looked at Chichi for what to do next.

"Well guys, take the bags of clothes and stuff and set it up in your room. Goku, could you move the box's in Hybrid's room to the attic and then come back and help me put away groceries. I'll start dinner after everything is put away." Chichi smiled.

Goku nodded and they all walked up to the second floor. Goku followed Hybrid into his room.

"I know you said that you were only staying for the night, and I know you have the choice to go and stay with Bulma and Vegeta, but I have really enjoyed your company today. You are welcome to stay here as well. Whatever you choose. I would just like to say that we'd really like you here, you and Dende have brought some life into this house." Goku said as he picked up the boxes.

"I think... I would like to stay here with you and Chichi. You see I think this fits me a little better. More space to train outdoors, and it feels more relaxing out here." Hybrid asked.

"Well I am happy to hear that. Do you want to start training tomorrow?" Goku asked.

Hybrid nodded, "Of course Goku. I- I have a question though." Hybrid stuttered a little.

"Go on." Goku said.

Hybrid pointed over on a desk with study material, and books on it. "May I read those, I would like to start learning about this planet, I have been taught your language, well something close to it. That is why I have been able to communicate so well."Hybrid asked.

Goku was caught off guard. He wanted to study? Goku shrugged and smiled again.

"Of course, Chichi wanted to help you study anyways." Hybrid nodded.

"Thank you, Goku." Hybrid said.

"Your welcome! Dinner will be soon. I promise, normally it won't be this late!" Goku laughed as he left the room.

Hybrid got up and picked out a book that said, 'World History 1' and opened it. It looked like it was part of a series. He grabbed a piece of paper and and pencil and began taking notes of what he wanted to remember and began to study the planet Earth.

.oOo.

That night they had dinner. They talked about the baby mostly, and about training. Chichi was excited when she heard that Hybrid was studying on his own.

"Maybe once you learn a little we can enroll you in school! It will let you interact with the human population more. Best of all they will all be your age. We don't have many friends who have children your age, so it may be beneficial." Chichi said.

"I am not sure. Making friends only to leave after a year of interacting with them." Hybrid said.

Chichi sighed, "I see your point. Then I will just have to teach you while your here."

"But it was a great idea!" Dende smiled, "Hybrid may not like to admit it, but he is friendlier than he lets off, he is a little shy and socializing may do him some good." Dende laughed.

Goku laughed after he finished stuffing his face full of food. Hybrid was doing the same thing.

"Chi, this is amazing!" Goku said.

Dende and Hybrid nodded in agreement, "Thank you!"

"Your welcome and thank you." Chichi smiled.

She was really feeling happy today. She was not sure why having two boys in the the house was making her feel a little less lonely. Even when Goku was there, she would often feel an emptiness. This was different though, she felt the pain of the day being the six year anniversary, but these two were making it so she couldn't sulk too much. She was glad to hear that they both wanted to stay at the house instead of going with Bulma and Vegeta.

"Chichi, may we be excused. We have training tomorrow morning." Dende asked. "And Hybrid and I are reading some books. We would like to get though a chapter before bed."

Chichi nodded and smiled, "Of course. Have a good night. Let me know if you get cold!" Chichi said.

The boys nodded and rushed upstairs. It was a truly good feeling.

Goku looked over at Chichi, "So... they are going to go to bed soon..." Goku looked around innocently.

Chichi's jaw dropped. "Goku, are you implying what I think you are?" Chichi giggled.

Goku grinned and nodded. "Yes, yes I am!"

Chichi and Goku laughed. It may be a better night then they originally thought.

.oOo.

A/N: Well I thought that was fun. Let me know what you think if you want, I will take constructive criticism... but please be kind about it! I am very sensitive! :P I have all these different ideas for this story, my thoughts are that certain things happen differently because Gohan was not there as a child. So this story will have the same big fights, such as Cell and Buu... BUT there is going to be a different route traveled to get there. :) Also I edit my work but if you find anything that I need to fix let me know! I hope you enjoyed it, oh and thank you to KnightLyte for the review! :) It made me smile, I'll always remember my first review since this is my first story and all! Haha :D


	3. Holding Back

Clouded Eyes

Chapter 3

Holding back

I don't own DBZ

.oOo.

Hybrid found it easy to get up that morning. He was excited to see Goku's fighting style. He was unsure of how powerful Goku actually was, and Vegeta too. They had both hid their power level while he was with them yesterday.

He got up and patted his hair down. He went to get his clothes, and decided to wear the dark blue Gi for his first day of training. Hybrid got his shoes on and walked to his door and opened it.

He was a little skittish at first. He poked his head out, and looked both ways. He then slowly turned around and closed the door slowly and quietly. He tip toed to the bathroom where he planned on getting the rest of the way ready.

Chichi had bought them several items, not just clothes. Tooth brush, their own shampoos and body washes. Slippers and a robe, hair brush and stuff to put under his arms to make him not smell so bad. Apparently he did not smell good at all, because if the other stuff was not enough she bought him some 'cologne'. He was not going to lie, all the stuff sounded a little feminine.

He left the bathroom and almost ran into Dende. He grinned, "I hope you have not been waiting long." Hybrid said.

Dende smiled, "Nope, I have been too busy thinking about how nervous I am. Last time I remember, Goku was very strong. If not the strongest man in the universe." Dende said.

"Really? He seems so goofy!" Hybrid asked.

"Yup, they say that he has grown to be very kind hearted, and does not kill unless it is needed." Dende said.

"Wow... I had no idea." Hybrid said.

"Anyways, I gotta get ready or I will be behind! You were just up early to make sure you got the bathroom first!" Dende said.

Hybrid nodded and chuckled. "How'd you guess?" He asked.

Hybrid walked back to the room and he looked at the clock. He recalled Goku coming up and telling them that breakfast was served at 5:00 in the morning and they would train after breakfast. They said they would stop for lunch which was about 11:00 and then dinner was at 5:30. They would train after each meal and then take showers after and get ready for bed, or at least that was the generic plan.

The weekend was when they would settle down a little and Hybrid and Dende would meet more friends of Goku's and then Chichi would teach them about human history.

After two weeks of that He would go train with Vegeta every other day or so. Chichi would not allow any sooner because of the new addition to the family. He loved the thrill of training so much, it was what he knew and what he had become good at. In his spare time he would read the books in the room and hopefully impress himself and Chichi. He took pride in the fact that he was a quick learner.

Hybrid looked at the clock and sighed, It was 4:55 so he decided to get up and go down to the kitchen. He then heard a knock on the door. He opened it, he was already almost near the door anyways.

He opened the door wide and saw Dende who was also dressed in his purple training clothes.

"You ready?" Dende asked.

Hybrid nodded and they both left the room to go down stairs.

.oOo.

Goku and Chichi were already in the kitchen when they boys walked in. Chichi was at the oven and she turned around with two huge plates of their breakfast.

They both sat down and Chichi brought them both the plates.

"Thank you!" They both said at the same time.

"I'm not done with you yet Hybrid." Chichi Laughed. She brought two more plates in front of him. Then she went back and got two more for Goku.

"I know you will need more, but you see we don't have a large enough table." Chichi said.

Hybrid looked at the plates in front of him. They had stacks of pancakes so high he wondered how she was able to carry them in one hand without dropping them all. A half a plate of scrambled eggs and on the other side was four biscuits and gravy. The other plate had a ton of potatoes, bacon and sausage. It was all piled high as far as it could go.

It had been a long time since he had meals that were delicious and big like the ones Chichi made. It made him wonder what life would be like if he had never been abducted.

He frowned and took the last bite of bacon, 'I would have been either lazy or more of a nerd than I am now.' Hybrid thought.

Goku looked at the boys, "Are you two ready?" He asked.

Both of the boys nodded and got up from their seats. They followed Goku out the front door and walked out into the woods, far away from the house. Then they started to run. They followed Goku as he ran.

"I am going to make sure that you guys have a equal training experience. So Piccolo is going to help too!" Goku said.

Hybrid and Dende nodded in response. "That sounds great! Piccolo is a strong Namek, I would like to fight him if that is okay!" Dende said.

Goku smiled and turned to look at Dende, "Of course!" Goku said.

They reached a huge meadow, it was all flat in the clearing, mountains and trees surrounded all around the perimeter. It was beautiful. The river was near by, the sound of flowing water echoed clearly.

"Are you guys ready?" Goku asked.

Without an answer he threw a punch towards Hybrid. Hybrid just about got hit in the gut but he dodged and retaliated with a quick punch to the chest.

Goku was too fast though, hybrid did not finish through with the punch. They jumped into the air, and flew around trying to dodge one another.

They were throwing furious punches, faster than the normal eye could see. Hybrid shot back and threw his hands to each of his sides, palms were up and mass amounts of energy flowed through his palms. He then threw it all towards Goku.

Goku flicked his wrist and hit the energy ball away from him. As he did that he looked back to were Hybrid was. He was gone. But his power was coming from the same spot he was at. Goku looked around, confused. He had never seen anything like that before.

Behind him Hybrid kicked into his back. Goku fell from the sky and hit the ground. But he was not on the ground too long, he jumped from the hole he made and and flew up fast. He threw some energy balls at Hybrid. He dodged them all except the last one. He was shocked for a minute. It was very powerful.

Once he regained his thoughts, he felt Goku coming from above him. He looked up and grabbed Goku's punch, and kneed his stomach.

Goku gasped in pain, but he continued to dodge Hybrid's attacks though. Hybrid sent a combination of kicks and punches Goku's way, and dodged the ones Goku was returning. This went on for sometime.

Goku kicked Hybrid hard to the gut, and Hybrid fell just as hard to the ground. He looked up at Goku and growled a little. That one hurt pretty bad. He created some energy balls and started shooting them towards Goku. Goku dodged each one. While continuing to shoot energy at Goku he flew up fast into the sky near Goku and a blast blew into Goku's face.

Hybrid had caught Goku off guard and elbowed his shoulder hard. Goku began to fall from the sky once again but he stopped himself before he hit the ground. He quickly put his hands together and and got into his familiar stance. He called out as a mass amount of energy formed in his hands and let loose. "Kamehameha!"

Hybrid tried to dodge the attack, but it did not work this time. As large as it was, it was also very quick. He then set his hands straight out in from of him and tried to push it back at Goku. He stopped it and then sent energy to his hands and pushed. It started to go back towards Goku. Goku pushed harder, and it crashed back in Hybrid's face. Hybrid fell from the sky. He hit the ground, and he did not get up.

Goku flew down and walked over to the boy. He was shocked to see how powerful he actually was. Goku was debating on going super saiyan for the last minute before he used his signature attack.

The rubble of Earth around the fall spot began to move and Hybrid forced himself up, his power was flowing around him and it was starting to turn, like a twister. Shocks of electricity hit around the surrounding areas.

Goku looked at Hybrid to see if he had gone super saiyan. He was shocked to see that he had not, he held such enormous power in the twister that he was sure he had gone super.

Hybrid smirked and grew energy balls in his hands he threw them into the twister around him. All of a sudden he crossed his arms and then chopped them out with energy balls on the palms throwing the balls of energy and the twister towards Goku.

Goku gawked at the twister with shock at first. He had never seen an attack like it. It hit him and he felt cuts form over his whole body. Goku felt himself begin to weaken, he was attempting to dodge whatever was hitting him. That did not work, so he tried to fly out. That was also a huge fail. Goku closed his eyes and calmed his mind, he looked for a weak point. At the end of the twister was a place where he almost thought he could grab. So he tried, and it worked he swung himself and made the twister fly around him, he then aimed the twister back at Hybrid.

Hybrid was the one who was shocked now. He got caught in his own twister of energy. The same thing happened to him, he felt the cuts all over his body and then he powered his Ki out, the twister began to stop. But he did not expect his own energy balls to crash into him. He made the balls strong to do some damage, Goku seemed to have dodged those, Hybrid was not so lucky. He felt like a fool for letting himself get caught in his own attack. The twister stopped and Hybrid fell to the ground with a loud thud.

He immediately regretted making the energy balls at all. He tried to get up but all he could manage for the moment was getting to his knees. He saw Goku walk over to him slowly. He knew that he had not used the last of his energy to stop his own attack. He did not want to show Goku his true powers though, something inside him was telling him not to. Even though he wanted to continue, to prove to the man in front of him that he was not weak, he chose to stay on the ground in defeat. It was a hard feeling to explain but he did not wish to continue. He knew one thing for sure, he was scared to show anyone.

He got to his right knee and saw Goku was standing right next to him now. He was finished, he lowered his head to stare at the ground to show his defeat. Goku held out his hand near Hybrid. Hybrid looked up slowly. He was not sure what Goku wanted to do.

"You know, You are stronger than you look, and you look like a strong kid!" Goku smiled at Hybrid and laughed.

Hybrid smiled back, "Thanks... You are stronger than you look too, way stronger." He replied.

"I know, now don't be a sore loser, take my hand, I'll help you to the tree." Goku said.

Hybrid nodded and took his hand. He left go of Goku's hand and he helped himself to the tree, he could be very stubborn at times.

"Were did you learn that attack you used on me Goku?" Hybrid asked.

"Master Roshi. He helped train me when I was a boy." Goku said. He looked at the boy as he sat down at the trunk of the tree, his new fighting clothes ripped and torn, blood trickled down his lip and down many deep cuts on his body. "I'll have to pass it down and teach you it." Goku said.

Hybrid looked at Goku, "Really?" He smirked, he was excited because that attack held so much power, and Goku was not even tired after he used it. In the back of his thoughts he found himself wondering why Goku wanted to teach him such a powerful attack. It confused him a little.

"Of course. I'm sure you will learn it easy." Goku said, "Now what about that twister attack? That almost scared me for a minute! Where on Earth did you learn that?" Goku did not realize the expression he used was an Earth saying.

"No where near Earth I assure you that." Hybrid chuckled, "I learned it from Tritechians, they are a race that focused on the bond between energy and the land. I can create fire sparks, use water, wind and as you could see electricity as well." Hybrid said. "They are not a particularly strong race but they have some attacks that could really damage someone if they had enough energy to do so." Hybrid said.

"That was right before you came to Namek, right?" Dende asked, "I remember you were practicing them all the time."

Hybrid smiled at his friend and nodded, he felt comfortable talking about fighting, he enjoyed the feeling after sparing, and the thrill of a fight. He was truly calm after sparing.

"That was pretty spectacular." Piccolo said looking at the group from the trees.

"Hey Piccolo! I did not see you there!" Goku said.

"Well everyone who can since any amounts of energy noticed you two sparing, that is for sure." Piccolo said. "I'm surprised everyone is not running here to see if the androids have come early."

Goku laughed loudly. "Yea, we were having some fun weren't we?"

Hybrid smiled at his fighting spirit. He could feel how much he truly loved to fight. "Yea, says the one who won!" Hybrid smirked.

Goku laughed again. "Your right, that might be why."

"Now what about that attack that had your energy in one spot and you in a different?" Goku asked.

"I learned it from a female who helped take care of me when I was taken. I honestly have no idea what she race was." Hybrid said. "Traveling around so much does have it's benefits."

"Wow! You are going to have to teach us that one! How about it, you teach me that, and I will teach you the Kamehameha wave and my instant transmission." Goku said.

Hybrid nodded, "Yea... that sounds good to me." Hybrid had never taught anyone anything before.

Goku looked at Dende and Piccolo. "You guys wanna have a go at it while we take a break?" Goku asked Piccolo.

Both Dende and Piccolo nodded and began to spar.

Hybrid was sitting under a tree and he leaned back. He noticed a huge hole in the tree, an unnatural hole than was to the right side and went all the way through.

Goku sat next to Hybrid and noticed what he was looking at.

"I have lived here with Chichi since we got married. I did not know what she meant by 'married' when it happened, but it has been one of the best decision of my life. We have a lot of memories here." Goku said. Hybrid looked at him, wondering where he was going with it.

"I see you noticed that hole." Goku pointed up. Hybrid nodded. "Well that is one of my memories." Goku said.

Hybrid looked interested so he continued. "You see, I was never really a good father, I was young and I did not know a thing, even less than I do now!" Goku and Hybrid chuckled.

"I was pushing my son Gohan in his stroller when I accidently let go, I did not think it would get away from me and pick up speed. I was a lot slower then than I am now. So I chased after it. I was so scared when I saw the stroller hit a log and my son was flung out of the stroller." Goku paused.

Hybrid's eyes were wide and an awkward thought popped into his head, 'I thought he said his son was kidnapped...'

"Well... He ended up doing this crazy power thing and he busted right through the tree, without a scratch, just scared as hell." Goku laughed.

Hybrid's jaw literally dropped. "Wow! How old was he?" Hybrid asked.

"He was almost two." Goku said, "At that point I knew even though he was only part saiyan that he may be the strongest man in the world one day."

Hybrid looked down, he felt bad. He knew how it felt to loose someone.

"You know he could be out there... He might be looking for you." Hybrid said.

Goku looked up at the tree once again. "I have searched all over for him. But you know, your right. I have never met any other saiyans or those one things you were talking about earlier!" Goku smiled, "I normally go look around this time, but Chichi needs me, and so does my planet. How is he supposed to come home if it gets destroyed while he is gone?" Goku laughed.

Hybrid could see his pain behind his kind eyes though. He almost went out and put his hand on his shoulder, but he was rather distant when it came to physical contact.

"When I leave here I will look for him too." Hybrid said, it was the only kind words he could offer Goku.

Goku looked at the boy next to him and smiled. "I might come with you for a little while, if you wouldn't mind. You could show me a little bit about the worlds out there. I'll help save planets, and look for your mother with you." Goku laughed.

Hybrid almost smiled, but he knew that Goku had his own issues on Earth that may prevent that from actually occurring. It was a nice gesture though, Hybrid had never had a father figure he could remember before, and Goku was slowly turning into a man that he felt like he could look up to.

"That sounds great Goku." Hybrid said without a smile, but he held a hint of happiness in his eyes.

Piccolo and Dende came and sat next to the two saiyans breathing heavily, they had some scratches on them as well.

"I think I could get used to this!" Dende said as he laid back on the grass. He looked at Goku and Hybrid. "So... I was wondering, why did Bulma's baby Trunks have a tail? None of the saiyans I have met have had a tail." Dende said.

Goku smiled at him, "Mine got cut off." Goku laughed, "So I did have one! You see they turn us into a... a well... a big monkey!" Goku explained.

Dende looked at Goku liked he was crazy. "Really?"

Goku laughed again, "Yup, in my case anyways I was a huge, out of control monkey."

"How did you lose your tail?" Hybrid asked.

"Well a namek named Kami removed it! But I had it grown back a time or two. From what I know that does not happen very often. Vegeta lost his and it never grew back. So it might depend on the saiyan, I truly have no answers for that though." Goku looked at Hybrid, "I don't see your tail, how did you lose yours?" Goku asked.

Hybrid's face turned grim. "It was a long time ago, I am not sure if I remember." A lie, that is what that statement was. Hybrid remembered the loss of his tail like it had happened yesterday.

Hybrid did not like going to that memory at all, he may have been young but it was a painful memory that he couldn't escape from. The first time he transformed was a year after he was kidnapped by Raditz. Frieza had beat on him everyday. If it was not him, he had someone else do it for him. Hybrid quickly learned to fight back, but most of the time he would always end up in the regeneration tank.

He was out on his first planet, and Frieza was beating on him, he was telling him to listen to him and to kill all the people. It was a warrior planet, so the planet purging was taking longer than it normally would have. Hybrid refused no matter how badly he was bleeding and how much it hurt. That's when the full moon of the planet came out.

Frieza had noticed him beginning his transformation when he threw him out into a brawl of fighters. He did not remember anything after that, at least not of the killing. He woke up without a tail, and covered in blood that was not his own. He was naked, and he could hear people crying. Frieza's men cheered as they began to kill of the rest of the planet. Hybrid did not see any male warriors anymore. Only unrecognizable corpses swimming in blood on the ground around him.

Hybrid became lost in his memories...

He heard Frieza's cold laugh and he turned towards it. He was in front of two soldiers holding onto a female soldier from his own army. "Now now Yui, that was not very nice, was it?" Frieza said. Yui tried to struggle, she was beaten so badly that she could barley open her eyes. She looked pathetic as she struggled to break free of the two other soldiers.

"He does not need to be out here killing. He is too kind." She spit at Frieza. Frieza was irritated now, he took two fingers and wiped off the spit.

"No need to keep the traitor alive. I will teach him to be ruthless without his tail." Frieza said.

Hybrid watched as Frieza used his hand and ripped through her stomach. Her scream ran through Hybrid's mind. He watched as he slowly drew his hand back from her body, her blood gushing from the wound and down his arm. He smirked as he looked at his now bloody hand. "I rather enjoyed that." He said and then turned away.

"Kill her and take the boy back to the ship. Make sure he does not do anything stupid." He told the soldiers.

He then turned to Hybrid before he got into his ship, "Good job, Hybrid." Hybrid broke down and cried as he watched them kill Yui with a swift knife to the throat. She was the woman who had taken care of him when Frieza beat him down. She was there to save him several times, and he couldn't find the power to get up, all he could do was cry because she was already dead.

The memory was abruptly stopped when he felt a strong hand rest upon his shoulder. He looked into the eyes of Goku, he was smiling.

"Don't think yourself into a coma, I don't even remember how it was while I was the ape, I just remember what people told me!" Goku said.

Hybrid pushed his sad memory aside for now, he nodded. "Your right, so what now?" Hybrid asked.

Goku and Hybrid's stomach simultaneously growled loudly.

"I think that answers that question!" Dende said.

They all got up and began to run back towards Goku's house. They dodged trees as they ran, Hybrid was trying to keep up with Goku. He was a fast man, Hybrid's mind began to wander off a bit. He knew now that Goku was strong, he now believed that it was Goku who had fought Frieza. He wished he could have been there. He would have made sure that he was dead. He would have ripped off his head and smashed it in his bare hands. He wouldn't have ever shown mercy to that monster.

That's when it hit him, not a thought- but a tree. Hybrid watched as the tree crashed down. He looked around and saw Dende and Goku laughing. Piccolo only had a smile on his face, but he could tell that he thought it was just as hilarious. He blushed a deep shade of red. It did not hurt at all, but his pride was bruised. It was not in his character to get caught in thought so easily. He sighed, "I- uh... Didn't see it there..." Hybrid said and he put his hand behind his head.

"What? Did it just pop out in front of you Hybrid?" Dende asked laughing harder.

"I think I am going to have Chichi check your eyes out. Trees aren't exactly small. " Goku was holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

Hybrid looked down and after a moment he smiled. He laughed, it was a true laugh. He threw his head back slightly and smiled at the group.

.oOo.

Goku and the others were running and just before they got through the woods to the clearing to Goku's house, Goku laughed.

"Piccolo, you were right. Looks like the whole gang is here now." Goku smiled.

"I knew I would be." Piccolo said.

"Looks like you guys will see the gang before the weekend." Goku said.

Hybrid and Dende looked at one another. 'This is going to be interesting.' Hybrid thought.

They got to the clearing and saw a ship near Goku's house.

Near the ship a handful of people surrounded Chichi. "Looks like you guys drew a little attention!" Chichi hollered to them.

Goku waved to everyone with a big smiled.

They walked over to the group and Goku pushed the two boys in front of him.

"Some of you may remember Dende from Namek!" Goku pointed at Dende.

The group of people all nodded.

"Hey Dende!" Krillin smiled.

"Hello Krillin, it is nice to see you again." Dende smiled backed.

Everyone looked over at the other boy. Goku saw this and pointed at Hybrid. "And this little guy is Hybrid, the one I was sparing with earlier." Goku said.

Everyone gasped. "Him? All that from you and a boy?" A tall bald man asked. He had a white shirt on and green pants. In the middle of his forehead was a large third eye. Next to him was what looked like a little clown. He was small and white, and had large eyes and red cheeks. He wore a green and yellow long sleeved shirt.

"Yup!" Goku smiled.

"That's impressive!" the man said, "My name is Tien, and this little guy here is Chiaotzu." Chiaotzu smiled and bowed to the young man.

"N-nice to meet you." Hybrid stuttered, he was feeling shy from the amount of people staring at him.

"I'm Yamcha!" A man with short black hair and had two scars on his face. One over his left eye and another on his right cheek.

"You are one strong kid." Hybrid nodded a little. "Don't be shy, we are friends of Goku!" Yamcha said.

Hybrid just nodded, his own way of saying he understood, but did not really know how to respond. 'I think my signature move is nodding my head.' Hybrid sighed to himself.

"So I know this is fun and all, but the food is done... I made enough for everyone." Chichi said. Everyone looked at her, and Goku laughed. She was a smart woman, she probably knew that this was going to happen. Chichi was always prepared.

Everyone sat and ate, they made it more of a get together than anything. Before they knew it they were all sparing lightly in front of Goku's house.

"Come on kid, lets do some hand to hand." Yamcha said getting into his fighting stance.

Hybrid nodded, he was sure that he was holding back his power level too.

Hybrid prepared himself for Yamcha's attack. Yamcha launched for him. Hybrid saw his every move. It was slow. He wondered if that was his plan to try to catch him off guard.

Hybrid dodged each of his punches and kicks. His face emotionless the whole time. He punched Yamcha once in the gut.

Yamcha fell to the ground. Hybrid looked at him in shock.

"Wow kid. It did not even look like you punched me as hard as you did." Yamcha said.

"I- I didn't punch hard..." Hybrid said.

Everyone laughed.

Goku helped Yamcha up, "Hybrid is a saiyan. Did I forget to mention that?" Goku asked.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Really?" Tien asked.

Hybrid noticed how they kept saying saiyan. Hybrid then remembered he never told him he was only half saiyan.

"Um... no." Hybrid said.

Goku and Chichi looked at him strangely.

"I am not an actual full saiyan. I am only half saiyan." Hybrid said.

Chichi and Goku were surprised too now. "Oh wow." Goku said dumbfounded. "There is nothing wrong with that." Goku smiled.

"Are you sure that this mysterious boy is not your... son?" Tien asked.

Hybrid stepped up, "No, he is not." Hybrid always had a thought in his head, he would know when he found his family, and he liked these people but he did not get that feeling that he always knew he would get.

Goku closed his eyes and laughed, "Not every half saiyan than comes to the planet has to be my son."

Everyone stared at Goku. Goku opened his eyes and realized non of them were there yesterday. "Hybrid has found other saiyans during his traveling." Goku clarified.

Everyone decided it was just too much to ask questions. They believed him, with everything that has happened with Goku they knew that anything was possible.

Everyone left right before dinner, and Goku promised he would be by to see everyone soon.

Chichi, Goku, Dende and Hybrid all sat down for dinner. It was not a productive day when it came to training, but it was kind of fun for the boys. They got to know a couple people, and they got to eat Chichi's food.

"It's nice having everyone around." Chichi said.

Goku nodded his head while he swallowed a mouth full of noodles.

"Did you have fun training today?" Chichi asked the boys.

"I fought Piccolo, he very strong and quick. I could not predict his moves at all." Dende said.

"Piccolo is a great teacher too, you might learn a lot from him. What about you Hybrid?" Chichi asked.

"He almost kicked my ass!" Goku said.

Hybrid blushed. "No! I lost..." Hybrid said.

"This boy has a lot of crazy attacks hidden up his sleeve." Goku said.

Hybrid laughed nervously and shrugged. "Don't say that, you might be surprised when I beat you next time." Hybrid drank his soup.

Goku laughed, "Is that a challenge for tomorrow?" Hybrid smiled and nodded. "Yup."

"Challenge accepted." Goku said as he ate the last of his biscuit. He touched his belly and smiled, "I'm full now!' Goku smiled.

The boys excused themselves from the table and went to take showers and get ready for bed. Hybrid sat in the room at the desk and told himself he was going to study. He couldn't help but notice that there was a full moon tonight.

He sighed as he stared out the window. During the night he always remembered all the memories he tried to push away. He remembered the look on Yui's face as the life left her body. Hybrid may have never had a father figure, but she was a figure he thought of as something more than just a friend, a mother. He remembered her smile and told himself that he would never forget her as he got into the bed and laid down.

.oOo.

A/N: I decided I wanted to get introductions for the most part out of the way. I hope meeting people that everyone already knows was not too boring, but I feel like it was necessary! There is going to be a little more on Yui in the upcoming chapters. Also, I'm not sure about the fight scene. I hoped that it sounds okay, let me know what you think of it. :) Any feed back is helpful to me! Also, I have decided to only do Authors notes at the bottom. So you don't have to read if you don't want to! :P The next chapter is going to do some summing up the week type thing. I know that reading sparing over the week and dinner conversations are boring to read, and they are boring to write too! :) Thank you for reading, I would love to hear input, so review... especially if you liked it! ;)


	4. Understanding and a Painful Past

Clouded Eyes

Chapter 4

Understanding and a Painful Past

I don't own Dragonball Z at all!

It had been two weeks of living with Goku, Chichi and Dende. Since the first day it was mostly train after every meal, shower, study and sleep. Not much else was happening. Hybrid had always lost every match against Goku. He would let himself be defeated instead of using his secret powers to make the fights more interesting. His mind would always wonder if he would find out that the reason why he was so strong was because of Frieza. He did not want to have to explain to everyone that he was a murderer just yet. Personally he never wanted to, but the closer he got with everyone the harder it was to admit.

Chichi liked him, she saw him as a young boy with potential to expand not only his physical power but his mental strength. He liked to study certain things, but that was because he loved knowledge but fighting was something that brought him joy too. So his long days with Goku were always something he looked forward to.

Goku would talk about old stories of his childhood, and his experiences in the World Martial Arts Tournaments. He talked when he got his license and when he first met Bulma and Chichi. Goku was always the one lighting up the day with his stories. All Hybrid would do was listen. That was what he liked to do, because he had no stories of his past that were funny, or inspiring. All he held was grim tales of a boy who lost all hope, and became submissive to an evil force like a coward.

He had not realized until he met Goku that he was so afraid. He wished he could have been brave like all of Goku's stories. He wished that instead of killing people because he was told to, instead he would do it to save the world and protect the innocent. He hated the fact that no matter what good he would do, that he could never wash away his blood stained hands.

He woke up that morning, and he was going to get ready to go train with Vegeta for the first time. He was nervous, but excited at the same time. Vegeta was a prince he had heard of, he thought that him being alive was only a painfully inaccurate rumor. Hybrid was even more shocked to see that he had settled down with a human woman and had a child from their union. He was always told that his kind- the half breed type, was dirty blood and frowned upon, no matter the situation. It gave him a little comfort to know that his prince would not hate him entirely. At least he hoped.

Hybrid was lying in bed thinking still, his shirt was off and his hands were behind his head. He looked over at the clock and he sighed, it was time to get up and get ready.

Hybrid packed a pair of clean plaid pajama bottoms; he also brought his hygiene items. He grabbed one book just in case he needed one and he was out the door with training clothes in hand. He showered, got dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

.oOo.

Hybrid and the group ate together as they normally did, but when Hybrid was about ready to get on his way he was shocked to see Chichi's reaction. She was about in tears when she said, "Now, don't let Vegeta hurt you ok? He was under Frieza's rule for many years and he has killed in cold blood. I know he is helping and I should trust him, but I don't." Chichi began. "I will not have him hurt anyone else, and so if training is too ruthless, just fly on back."

"Oh Chichi, he's not as bad as you think. Bulma loves him right? That has to mean something!" Goku said. "Vegeta is known to train a little less laid back than I do. I am sure you can handle it though, you're tough." Goku said.

"Have fun, and don't get on Vegeta's bad side. Or Bulma's... she is terrifying when she is mad." Dende said.

"That makes me feel so much less nervous, Dende. Thank you- you ass." Hybrid said.

"What your mouth, that is not any language you should be using at your age." Chichi said.

"Yes Chichi!" Hybrid blushed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to fly you there?" Goku asked.

Hybrid nodded, "Yea I am sure, I have this. I will be back tomorrow morning at about 9:00."

Everyone smiled and waved him goodbye as he jumped into the air and began to fly his way over to Capsule Corps.

As soon as Hybrid was away from everyone he let Chichi's words really sink in.

_'Now, don't let Vegeta hurt you ok? He was under Frieza's rule for many years and he has killed in cold blood. I know he is helping and I should trust him, but I don't.'_

It was at that moment that he realized that he couldn't tell them about his past. He was under Frieza's rule, just as Vegeta was. Vegeta was helping with a goal to save the planet, and even made a family while training here- and he was still not trusted.

How could he prove that he had changed, if Vegeta's actions were not enough to ensure their trust? It was hard to accept, but he knew that he was a monster. He may not be welcome if the truth ever came out. Hybrid had grown attached to the Son family. He really liked the atmosphere of the house and the chemistry he had with the family, he truly did not want that to change because of his evil past.

Hybrid was flying over a city when he heard an ear shattering scream. Hybrid stopped immediately and began to fly down into the city. He followed the scream and soon found a group of three men trying to take a young girl into their car. She was trying to fight their hold but she looked to be only about ten years old. Despite her age, she was not going easily. She was short and thin, she had long black hair and blue eyes.

He cursed him predicament, he did not want to be seen as a non-human so soon. He looked around. Capsule Corps was not terribly far away but he thought maybe they wouldn't notice if he decided to use what he had been hiding for 2 whole weeks. He was not going to have others ask questions. Not if they couldn't find him anyways.

Hybrid quickly powered up into a super saiyan without much effort at all, which at the time he did not know that it was a rather unnatural transformation. His hair was blonde and spiked out more, and his eyes had turned green. Mass amounts of energy surrounded him.

He flew out towards the guards and attacked the one that was holding her arms and mouth. He did not want that guy getting any ideas to try to snap her neck while he took out the first guy. He gave the man a good punch to the chest. As soon as the girl was free she swung herself up to the other man who was holding her and punched him in the face hard. Hybrid was rather shocked with her skill she had for being such a young girl.

Then man was cowering when she got up and got into a fighters stance. "Why do you idiots think you can get everything you want from my dad by capturing me?" She asked without fear. The man was a good 260 pounds and about 6'2'. She did not care, and he was being submissive to the girl. It was shocking to Hybrid.

He looked in the other direction and noticed he had in fact knocked out the other man. He smirked and walked over to the young girl. She wore an Orange Star Middle School button on her shirt.

"Wow, I see you didn't need that much help after all." Hybrid said as he walked up to her. She smiled, "Nahh, I was just going to get them when you showed up. I had a full proof plan. This is fine though. Thank you for helping me. I have never met someone my age that can fight." She said.

Hybrid blushed, he was just about to say the same thing to her. He looked at the man who was on the ground. "What were you trying to accomplish?" Hybrid asked. He was unsure of the whole situation. I mean for him it was normal to kick some serious ass, but this girl was young. All of the Earthlings he had met were very weak, and she was not strong for say, but she socked him with her confidence.

"Leave you idiot! Come back for me again, and you will leave in a casket!" The girl said coldly. The man looked at his unconscious partner and then went and ran to the driver's side of the van. He quickly drove away.

She smiled a big and innocent smiled, and looked at the boy next to her. "My name is Videl, this happens to me all the time. I assure you I can handle this. My father is the World Martial Arts Champion, and has owned a very popular dojo for many years now. People are always trying to get money from him. For example, attempting to kidnap me on my way home from school. What morons!" Videl said.

"That's good that you know what you're doing." Hybrid said. "I guess if you're safe I can take off, unless you would like me to walk you to your house?" Hybrid asked.

Videl shook her head, "No, I think I am good for now. Thank you so much for helping me today. What was your name?" Videl asked. She was staring at Hybrid's eyes and hair. She may or may not have thought it was dyed.

"H-hybrid." He said suddenly feeling shy.

"Hmm… Hybrid, that's an interesting name! So… why are you glowing?" Videl asked.

Hybrid blushed. He did not know what to say. Hybrid looked at himself and shrugged. "I have no idea." He said, he hoped that would be enough.

Videl shrugged, she held out her hand. Hybrid just looked at it, confused.

"Well then, I guess I won't get that question answered." Videl laughed, she looked at Hybrid and shook his hand. "I hope to see you around."

Hybrid looked as she shook her hand. She had just grabbed his hand and started shaking it. He was not sure what she was trying to imply. He was just ready for it to be over with.

Videl started walking towards the road and turned back and looked at him. She smiled and waved. Hybrid copied her movements a little less confidently. As soon as she was out of sight he powered down and jumped into the air.

He cursed himself for allowing her to see his powered up form when he had been sparing on Earth for the last two weeks and he had refused to show Goku and Piccolo. He just did not want to be recognized.

.oOo.

Hybrid did not have to be in the sky for too long before he arrived at Capsule Corp. He flew over the gate without any hesitation; after all he had done it with the Son family before. Hybrid stopped near the door and walked up to it slowly. The closer he got the more nervous he became. He then knocked on the door very gently.

Bulma came to the door with her hair up in a messy pony tail and a t shirt with sweats on. She had little Trunks in her arms, and she looked tired. Even though she was obviously exhausted she smiled tenderly at Hybrid and walked out with him. "Vegeta is already training. He gets up earlier on days when he knows he is going to have company and warms up." Bulma said. She led him the back yard.

Hybrid watched baby Trunks looking over Bulma's shoulders at him, the baby had big blue eyes just like his mother. Hybrid smiled when he saw the baby notice his tail and grab it. He looked so happy. He wondered if he made his own mother as tired as Bulma when he was a baby. He quickly shook that thought from his head as he approached a huge machine like room.

"This is the gravity room. This is where you and Vegeta will be training today. I'll come out and let you know when lunch is ready." Bulma said.

Hybrid nodded and looked at the huge door. Bulma entered in a code and the door opened up exposing the large room. Vegeta was in the air, punching as fast as he could. He slowed his punches when he noticed that everyone was watching him. He floated down to the ground landing gracefully and he walked over to the group.

Hybrid went to go and bow to the ground, but Vegeta must have noticed this.

"You get on the ground and I will blast you so hard that you will be unable to do any sort of training today." Vegeta said.

Hybrid stiffened and he listened to his prince. He nodded at Vegeta in understanding. Vegeta looked at Bulma and Trunks and then back at Hybrid. He nodded to Bulma and she smiled and left. The gravity rooms' doors closed behind them.

"I will not be coy with you. I felt an energy spike recently, it was very close by." Vegeta said.

Hybrid breathed in, unsure of what he was going to say. He was not sure if he was implying that he knew it was him, or if there may be an evil nearby. Secretly he hoped that he believed an evil being was among them.

"Oh, that is interesting." Hybrid said, he kept his voice steady.

"I think you may have something to tell me." Vegeta said.

Hybrid shook his head, he was playing dumb. "No my prince, I am not sure what you want me to say."

Vegeta smirked, his eyes were narrow. If Vegeta was right, this boy had transformed into a super saiyan. He did not want it to be true, because he had only recently reached that level. Unfortunately, the power was too much to be over looked. Vegeta needed to know what this boy could do. If he was not going to tell him to his face, the boy was going to show him. Vegeta clenched his fists.

"Well boy- I'm going to make you show me." Vegeta said.

Hybrid's eyes widened, he realized what Vegeta meant. Vegeta lunged at him, and began to punch him. Hybrid dodged each attack, until one hit him right in the jaw. He flew into the wall of the gravity room. He looked around and before he could even move to get away Vegeta kneed him in the gut. Vegeta saw a small moment of shock in Hybrid and he elbowed in between his shoulder blades.

That sent Hybrid to the ground. Vegeta went to stomp on the boy when Hybrid flung himself out of the way and right in front of Vegeta. Hybrid kicked Vegeta in the left ribs. He jumped back and looked at Hybrid.

"So, you're not going to give in easy? Good, I was hoping you wouldn't." Vegeta lunged forward again.

Hybrid had to admit that Vegeta's fighting style was very different than Goku's. He was very aggressive and would attack with mass amounts of strength, doing fewer defensive moves and kicking up the power on his offense.

Hybrid put his hands up and blocked Vegeta's fast punches. Vegeta did not like that he was not fighting back, so he stopped.

When hybrid looked into Vegeta's eyes he was shocked to see an orb of energy in his hand. He smirked and let it loose on Hybrid. The attack threw him back, it knocked him into the wall on the other side of the chamber.

Hybrid got up quickly, he knew Vegeta would already be there. Hybrid was right. Vegeta was right next to him, and he began to through many energy balls at him. He tried to dodge them, but it was very hard considering they were flying everywhere.

The attacks were very simple, but they had an insane amount of energy in each orb. This made them all very dangerous.

Hybrid was hit by three of them in a row. As soon as they hit Vegeta was above him, he had charged his energy and he lashed it out on Hybrid. Hybrid crashed into the floor, leaving mass amounts of ruble around him. He got up, he knew that he was nervous to fight Vegeta. He had never been nervous to fight anyone. He knew he could do better, but something about fighting his prince made him feel sloppy.

Hybrid looked at Vegeta, who had decided it was about time to turn into a super saiyan. This was the first time he had ever seen a super saiyan other than himself before. It was amazing. He looked him over, and he saw a look of pure destruction in his eyes. Hybrid knew he would not stop until he got what he wanted from him.

Hybrid breathed in, he lunged for Vegeta this time, trying to prove himself to his prince. He began to throw punches at Vegeta. Vegeta was faster now that he was a super saiyan. This did not worry Hybrid though. In one of Hybrid's punches he had prepared an energy orb. He unleashed it on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta shot back a little, this surprised him. He then smirked and he unleashed a full body Ki unleash which threw Hybrid back. The whole gravity room seemed to shake as Vegeta made many orbs again and sent them towards Hybrid. They all hit Hybrid. He had tried to dodge, but all of them hit him at once. He flew back into the air and hit the wall of the gravity room. He slid now and hit the ground. Vegeta looked untouched, and Hybrid looked down at himself. He had blood coming from his lip and large gashes everywhere, His clothes were almost completely torn. He looked at Vegeta, he was still smirking at him. This told Hybrid that he would not stop until he was unconscious. Hybrid growled, he refused to be in that state. He did not care whether it was prince or not anymore. He refused to be beaten senseless by anyone.

Hybrid yelled out and he quickly took form into a super saiyan. The shocked look on Vegeta's face was priceless. It was obvious that Vegeta was unsure of his own accusations from earlier.

"Is this what you want prince Vegeta?" Hybrid asked coldly. He looked into his eyes as he began to expand his Ki, it was pushing Vegeta back. Vegeta watched as the boys' power grew; it shook the entire gravity room. Vegeta's eyes widened as some pieces of the roof began to fall.

"Enough." Vegeta shouted at the boy.

Hybrid stopped and he released into his normal saiyan form. Vegeta walked over to the boy and patted his back, "The more damage we do to the gravity room, the longer it takes to fix it." Vegeta said.

Hybrid looked from Vegeta to around the gravity room. From top to bottom it was destroyed. Pieces of the building were everywhere and there were many deep and huge holes. He sighed, "I am sorry prince Vegeta." Hybrid said.

"It is fine, that was the most fun I have had in a long time. It would have been less damaging to just have admitted to me the truth." Vegeta said.

"I know, I just was not sure I wanted to use that form while on earth." Hybrid said.

"Why is that, boy?" Vegeta asked, "It is not every day a boy as young as you unleash that kind of power. Besides, how do you expect to get stronger if you do not use your full potential?"

Hybrid shrugged, "I am playing it safe sir."

"Playing it safe gets you nowhere." Vegeta stated.

Hybrid looked down to the ground. He was not sure what to say.

Vegeta took a seat on the floor, Hybrid followed him. Vegeta looked at the boy. He saw a nasty scar that went from his right pectoral to right above his belly button. He noticed many other scars on the boys' arms, back and chest. He recalled he too had scars like that when he was his age.

"How did you know that I was under Frieza's rule?" Hybrid finally asked after several minutes of silence and heavy breathing from both of them.

Vegeta huffed, "I am not a fool, and I was once under Frieza's rule. I know the signs of a man who was forced to kill."

Hybrid's eyes widened. "I- I did not want anyone to know…" Hybrid admitted. "I have never even told Dende. I couldn't admit it…" Hybrid said.

"Did he have you purge for him boy?" Vegeta asked.

Hybrid shook his head, "Yes, at first I did not want to… but it slowly took over, and I followed orders. I never gave anyone any mercy, I felt like it did not have to because no one gave me that privilege." Hybrid did not look at Vegeta once, "I am ashamed that I could be so cold and ruthless when it came to taking innocent life like that."

"You were young when you were taken, you did not know much else. It was either that or receive a life threatening beating yourself." Vegeta said.

Hybrid nodded, "I wish I would have been killed. I killed so many innocent. I see them in my nightmares, and in the back of my mind I always seen different faces, different voices crying out for mercy. I would have much rather died without this fucking guilt I feel every single day." Hybrid finally looked up. "The worst part, I will never be able to make up for the lives that I have destroyed. It does not matter how many people I save- and people will always see me as I truly am." Hybrid paused.

"As a monster…" This statement was said by Vegeta and Hybrid at the same time. Hybrid looked shocked.

"I have been called a monster by everyone, even Bulma would result to saying that in our early fights." Vegeta said, "I am here trying to help save this world, and I am training to make sure this planet is not destroyed, but no one cares. The past is the thing they see, no matter how much you change."

Hybrid looked down, his prince had gone through a similar experience as him, and he was still seen as a monster, even though his son is only half saiyan.

"Then again, when I came here the first time I killed some of Goku's friends. I see why they might be afraid of me." Vegeta said.

Hybrid sighed, "But you still changed…" Hybrid said, "You could be killing off everyone that you don't like right now, but you're here with a woman and child." Hybrid said.

"No matter what happens, Chichi, Goku, Piccolo and even Dende will see me differently. They will look into my eyes and see a murderous tyrant, killing the innocent. How am I supposed to face that? How can I look them in the eyes and tell them I have changed? Even though the truth is that I can, and will kill anyone who I feel will cause harm?" Hybrid asked.

"You accept that people will fear your past, but hope they will one day accept your future." Vegeta said. "It may sound impossible now, but you will find someone who proves to you that they don't care about your past, just your future." Vegeta said.

Hybrid couldn't figure out how he could do that. Vegeta saw confusion and pain in his eyes and he sighed.

"I will not tell anyone, not even my mate until you feel like you can handle the judgments of others. I warn you though, the longer you wait the longer it is for them to accept your violent and bloody past." Vegeta said.

Vegeta was not normally this friendly, but this boy had seen things that Vegeta had seen, and done many of them too, it may have affected each one differently but there was always a similar feeling. They were both made into monsters from the same man.

Hybrid's eyes widened, he was almost certain that Vegeta would tell.

"I will also keep quiet about you being a young saiyan." Vegeta said.

"Prince Vegeta, I am not sure why you choose to protect me from the situations I find uncomfortable." Hybrid said. "I am very grateful, but why?"

"I am not much for gossip anyways. That is more of a human woman thing." Vegeta said.

Hybrid smiled and he looked at Vegeta once more. "You are a good man. Thank you for keeping my secrets." Hybrid said.

Vegeta nodded and smirked. "I don't hear that very often." Vegeta chuckled. "I will only keep your secrets if you don't tell anyone I have become soft." Vegeta said.

"You don't have to worry, I will let everyone know that you scared me but was kind enough not to kill me." Hybrid said. Vegeta laughed.

As that was said the large door to the chamber opened, and reviled a very shocked Bulma. She twitched before she glared right in Vegeta's direction. Vegeta smirked.

"Do you think this is funny Vegeta?!" Bulma yelled, "Do you know how long it will take us to fix all this damage?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, I know. Dr. Briefs should get started immediately." Vegeta got up, Hybrid followed him to his feet.

Bulma glared at Vegeta she was livid. This all changed when Vegeta gently grabbed her waist and kissed her cheek. She blushed. She was not normally shy when it came to Vegeta anymore, after all they had a child together. This however was unusual. She knew Vegeta was a very private person, and he rarely showed any affection in front of her own family, let alone a boy they barely knew.

Hybrid smiled the sweet gesture Vegeta made to his mate. It made him feel like he should let down his guard to the people he was becoming close to. Then again, that was harder said than done.

The group walked into the house to go and eat lunch.

.oOo.

The rest of the night was very quiet. Hybrid was introduced to Bulma's parents during lunch. After lunch Vegeta and Hybrid did a little bit of hand to hand combat until dinner. After dinner however, Bulma decided to get to know the kid herself. After all, this boy had obviously gotten through Vegeta's guard easier than she did. She held Trunks and showed him many rooms.

Hybrid looked into the hall way and saw a huge door, Bulma smiled and lead him into the room.

"This is my lab, I go here to get away and work on various projects." Bulma said.

"I did not know you were an inventor!" Hybrid said.

"I know, not many people expect brains **and** beauty." Bulma laughed.

Hybrid smiled and looked around the lab.

Bulma explained a couple of her inventions, she looked at one and began to explain in depth. She looked at Trunks and she smiled. "Do you want to hold him?" Bulma asked, she noticed he would glance at the child often.

Color left Hybrid's entire face, he shook his head quickly. "No t-thank you." He blushed. The baby was so small, he felt like just holding him could harm him.

"Ok, just wanted to know, you seem to think he is very interesting from the way you keep looking at him."

Hybrid shook his head again, "He is just so small, and interesting, I don't want to hold him. I just want to study him from afar." Hybrid said.

Bulma stared at him, "Every great scientist knows that the answers you seek will not come to you unless you jump in head first and study up close and personal." Bulma stated.

Hybrid smiled nervously. He knew where this was going.

"You asked about these inventions, you touched and studied them, now how about I show you how to hold him?" Bulma asked.

Hybrid saw the flames in her eyes, he decided it might be for the best to listen to her, and besides he wanted to see how small the baby truly was. "F-fine." Hybrid stiffened up as she came closer to him. She put his hands in the positions they were supposed to be and she slowly passed the baby. She whispered, "Keep the head up."

Hybrid did as Bulma said. He looked down at baby Trunks and smiled. "I-I have never held a baby before." Hybrid said, "He looks so fragile." Trunks' big eyes stared up at him. The small tail wrapped around Hybrid's hand. He looked up at Bulma and smiled nervously, "I think I am done studying."

Bulma laughed and took baby Trunks into her arms. Bulma smiled, "See that was not so bad." She looked at the time and had not realized it took so long to show Hybrid around. She was slower since she had her baby, but it was already 9:35 at night.

"You are probably tired. I will take you to your room." Bulma smiled, Hybrid nodded and followed her.

They got to the guest room in no time, and Bulma said goodnight. Hybrid got changed into his pajamas and he got into bed quickly, tomorrow he would go back to the Son house. He was excited to see them. Hybrid jumped into bed and she stretched out. He put his hands behind his head and he looked onto the ceiling.

The day had been very long. He sighed as his mind went from the conversation with Vegeta to turning super saiyan twice that day. He looked over to the window. He wondered at that point if he would ever see that girl again. "She seemed nice." He said out loud without realizing it. A smiled formed onto his lips and he closed his eyes. "Probably not."

Hybrid let sleep take him finally.

.oOo.

A/N: I hope this was interesting. In my mind I have always seen Vegeta as a man who is very strong and cold at times, but I believe someone cannot fall in love with someone unless they have a little bit of a soft side. Believe me, there will be a lot more 'Vegeta like moments' in the future. As for Videl, I feel like it was time. I want this story to have twists and turns and that was one of them! J I have a good plan for the next chapter but I would like some reviews! I want to see if there is anything confusing, or if it is too outrageous of twists! I would also like to know how everyone is feeling towards the story so far! Please Review because it makes me smile. J Anything really comments, or questions! Thank you for reading… until next time… J


	5. Discoveries and Secrets

Clouded Eyes

Chapter 5

Discoveries and Secrets

I don't own Dragonball z or any of the characters

Read&Review Please! It makes me smile! :)

.oOo.

Hybrid said goodbye to Capsule Corps that morning. Hybrid flew through the sky, he was deep in thought. That had been the only thing besides training he was doing lately. He wondered if Vegeta was right or not. He wanted to come clean about his past, but he was just so ashamed. He barely liked to face the guilt he felt inside, bringing others and their judgmental stares would be too much for him right now.

The Son family and their friends knew he was strong, but he wondered if they would change their tune if they knew why he had gotten so powerful. He could envision the look of disgust on Chichi's face and the disappointment in Goku's eyes. Not to mention Dende, he knew he had betrayed their friendship for not confiding in him after all this time.

Hybrid sighed, he arrived at the Son family house in no time. He smiled as he landed. He loved the smell of the woodland area, and the clean river. Hybrid looked towards the house. It was about 10:30 and he wondered if Dende, Piccolo and Goku were already off training.

Hybrid made his way to the door and knocked. Chichi answered only minutes later. "Welcome back, Hybrid." Chichi smiled at the boy.

"Thank you Chichi, I hope you all did not miss me too much." Hybrid grinned.

Chichi smiled, "We missed you plenty. The guys are already training, would you like to help me with some boxes before you leave to join them?" Chichi asked.

Hybrid nodded and followed Chichi. She led him into the kitchen where there was a ton of stuff scattered across the table. She smiled and turned to him.

"I have a couple more boxes to pack in the room. If you would wait here I would appreciate it!" Chichi turned to leave the kitchen.

Hybrid sat down at the table. He was not snooping through anything, he thought it was rude to try to search through others things but that all changed when he glanced at something that stood out on the table.

It was a picture.

Throughout the time that he had spent in the Son house, he had never seen a photo of Chichi and Goku's son. He was now staring at a picture that overwhelmed him with many emotions. There was a younger Chichi in the photo, she had her hair mostly up with some hair hanging down around her face and Goku right next to her, who did not look like he aged a bit. In the middle of them was a young toddler who smiled like he had never seen a day of pain in his short life. Black hair and black eyes, he wore a yellow and green long shirt with green pants and a boots. He had a red hat with a small orange ball with four stars on it. The boy had kind eyes and a brown furry tail, he looked so innocent and so happy.

Hybrid gasped and began to shake uncontrollably. The little boy in the picture, he was certain of it, it was him. He worse the same clothes when he first came to Frieza's ship, and Yui ended up keeping the items safe for him. She always said she wanted him to remember what he wore, in case it may help him find his birth family. She knew that he did not have many leads when it came to finding them. She always said a picture was worth a thousand words, Hybrid had never understood that saying until now.

Hybrid grabbed the photo to take a closer look and stared down at it, his jaw was slightly dropped and he stopped breathing for a minute. He felt his eyes start to burn and his heart pounding against his chest. He refused to believe it. He continued to study the small boys face. The same face he remembered looking at in the mirror all those years ago.

He turned his head towards a mirror near the kitchen door. He looked into his own eyes and studied his face. He pushed his hair back and finally he saw the resemblance.

He had no idea why this idea of finally finding his family frightened him so badly. He couldn't help it, something just unleashed inside of him and pushed out memories of pain and destruction. He felt dizzy all of a sudden and he was unable to swallow because his throat tightened up.

There was no doubt in his mind- he did have a real name. He was the son of an almighty saiyan warrior father, and a martial arts loving mother. His home was the planet Earth. He was Gohan, the lost child of the Son family.

He set the picture down, his eyes stung as he tried to push back the tears that were trying to seize their way through. He got up quickly. He stood up straight and tried to stop his hands from shaking. He couldn't. They just wouldn't stop. His breath quickened and he felt a sudden sting of pure panic. Even though his body shook and his mind raced with many questions he couldn't answer alone he straightened his posture. He needed an escape.

So he ran.

He ran out of the house and away from the Son family. He kept his head down, as tear streamed down cheeks. He did not want them to come, he tried to make them stop. Nothing worked, they just rushed down making him feel weak inside and out.

He stopped running after twenty minutes of full on saiyan sprinting. He was not sure where he was at, but at the same time he did not care. He did not want anyone seeing him this weak anyways. He was not even sure if he wanted to go back at all.

He Star down in the shade under a tree. He was panting, not from the run, but from pure exhaustion for his panic attack. He looked down at his hands to see how bad the damage was. He became irritated when he realized that he was shaking just as bad as he was before.

He closed his eyes, and tried to breathe calmly. All he could see what the picture perfect family in that photo, his family. 'Like I can ever live up to their little boy.' He felt the tears roll down his cheeks again.

He scowled and opened his eyes, roughly wiping them away. No matter how much he wiped them, they just kept coming.

He yelled out to the sky, realizing that he was not going to make them stop- none of it. He couldn't stop crying and he couldn't forget the new information he discovered by accident.

Hybrid leaned on the tree behind him, he looked into the sky. He looked at the clouds for several minutes, until his tears subsided.

"They said my father was dead… how did I get taken if my father was not murdered?" Hybrid thought out loud. He shook his head.

"Why did it have to be them?" Hybrid asked the sky. He was not angry, he was not disappointed with who his parents were, he was merely upset.

"Chichi wanted her son to be a scholar… not a murderer. Goku wanted his shy son to train with him, not kill the innocent. They don't deserve a son like me, it would have been better if their son was dead…" Hybrid touched his fore head, "If I were dead…" Hybrid's hands slid into his hair and he grabbed handfuls in each hand and just held the hair there.

"How am I supposed to tell them?" Hybrid asked himself. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and sat up. His eyes were narrow and cold. "I won't. I would much rather tell them about my past with Frieza than to tell them that their son is a monster… The least I can do is save them from the disgust." Hybrid rationalized.

"If they find out about my past with Frieza, they will not find out about me." Hybrid said.

He then sighed as he looked around, there was no one in sight or hearing distance, he was talking to himself.

"I must be crazy…" Hybrid shook his head and smiled grimly to himself.

.oOo.

Chichi had returned from her bedroom and realized that Hybrid was gone, she sighed. "Boys get so distracted when it comes to training." Chichi smiled. She saw a photo on the table. She had put it there after all, it looked a little off but she couldn't put a finger on why it did.

She gently grabbed the photo and smiled. She rubbed her finger on Gohan's face and she smiled, "One day, he will be home- waiting for me to make dinner and sparing with Goku in the woods." Chichi's eyes shined.

Ever since Hybrid and Dende came to live with them she had felt a spark of life ignite within her that she thought had burned out. They made the house feel a little more whole. She knew what the spark was, it was hope. She hoped one day she would be reunited with her lost son.

"And when that day comes you will have to share with one of the two boys." Chichi smiled.

.oOo.

Goku, Dende, Piccolo and Krillin walked over to Goku's house. Goku looked around and tried to sense Hybrid. His energy level was being completely hidden. Goku half suspected a surprise spar attack because he had not shown up to train with them.

Dende was doing the same thing. "I thought Hybrid should have been back by now. I know Bulma's is huge but I expected Vegeta to scare him off." Dende admitted. That was always made him feel uneasy. He had killed a lot of his people after all.

"He is probably training him longer than he anticipated. All that man does is train." Krillin said.

"Both Hybrid and Vegeta like to stick by the schedule, I am not sure if he would stay longer than originally planned." Piccolo said.

Chichi came out of the house and smiled at everyone. That is, until she noticed the group was smaller than it should be. Chichi frowned.

"Where is Hybrid, I thought he was with you." Chichi asked.

Goku shook his head, "No, he is not with us. He might still be at Bulma's." Goku said.

Chichi raised an eye brow, "No, he was here." Chichi said, "He left without telling me. I thought that he couldn't wait to find you guys."

The group was obviously confused. "He's gone?" Dende asked.

They all looked at the little namek. "He never does this unless something is terribly wrong." He looked around at the group.

Goku's face turned grim. "What the hell did Vegeta do to him?" Goku asked feeling enraged.

Chichi looked at Goku and shook his shoulder, "He was in a good mood until he got into the house, he was in the kitchen while I was in our bedroom when he snuck out." Chichi explained.

Goku let out a long exhale. "We need to make sure he is ok." Everyone nodded.

"Dende, stay here- if he comes back we need someone to gather us all back quickly." Goku said.

Dende went to protest, "This was we all can look for him in the woods we have explored for many years. You are newer to this planet, so we need to be careful. This job is just as important as finding the boy." Piccolo explained.

Dende nodded in agreement, even though he was definitely not happy with the decision.

The rest of the group split up. Goku decided that he was going to go up into the mountains more, that is where he would go if he was upset.

.oOo.

Goku had searched for a long time, he had been searching for two hours. He couldn't sense the boy anywhere. He came into a clearing. He thought that maybe they had found him and they lost Goku now. Before he went to head back he almost tripped on a body lying under a tree.

He looked at the boys tear streaked face. Hybrid was asleep. Goku smiled, he was glad to see the boy was safe, even though he was obviously not in much joy.

He sat down next to the boy; he was debating to himself how to wake him up.

He thought for about five minutes before just setting a hand on his shoulder and grasping gently. "Wake up Hybrid. It's me, Goku!"

Hybrid slowly breathed in and moved, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Goku. Goku just smiled.

"I'm not sure what you're going through right now, I just want you to know that I am a good listener. I may do a lot of talking normally, but I am always willing to lend an ear if you need one." Goku started, "That is of course if you even want to talk about it. If you don't right now that is fine, if you don't ever that is okay too. Just know I will listen if you ever want me to."  
Goku said.

Hybrid nodded silently. He was not going to tell Goku anything about his discoveries that morning. He got himself up and smiled at Goku with pain in his eyes.

"Thank you Goku, but all I want to do right now is go back, eat, shower and go to bed. I don't care how early it is." Hybrid said bluntly.

Goku smiled. "I think that sounds good to me, how about we take the day off tomorrow and do something fun."

Hybrid nodded, "Whatever you want Goku." Hybrid smiled.

"I'll show you what I like about Earth." Goku said. "Now let's get back to everyone. They were all really worried." Goku said.

Hybrid nodded, "I shouldn't have run off, I am sorry." He said without raising his eyes to meet Goku's.

"It's ok… I run away too sometimes." Goku said. Hybrid and Goku got up.

"G-goku?" Hybrid asked.

"Yes?" Goku asked back.

"Have you ever done anything you regretted later on?" Hybrid asked.

"Yes, of course." Goku said in a light hearted tone. This confused Hybrid.

"When I died to save my son, and he still got away. I regret not keeping him more secure and safe. I also regret not being strong enough to save him. Dying wouldn't have been so bad if I knew that he was safe."

Hybrid looked down. "You said you died. How did you come back to life?" Hybrid asked.

"Well we have these things on Earth known as the Dragonballs. With those I got wished back to life. I will have to tell you some interesting stories about my childhood, I see. Bulma is the one who originally had me looking for them." Goku said.

"So you were brought back to life from a wish?" Hybrid asked.

"Yes, it happened I swear, I can even have people vouch for me that it's all true." Goku laughed. "I swear I am not delusional from the lack of food!" Goku smiled at the boy.

Hybrid smiled back. As they began to run the smile that had formed on his lips stayed there. 'He did try to save me, and he was killed. He didn't just let me get taken.' Hybrid thought as he looked at Goku. 'I shouldn't have doubted his words from before.'

This made it easier for him to think of the day's events. As he looked up at the sky he had took his anger on he couldn't help but say it in his mind.

'Gohan…'

.oOo.

A/N: This one was shorter than my other chapters but I wanted to focus on one main thing in this chapter instead of going off to something else. I had been planning on having Hybrid (Gohan) find out first. I hope that his emotions are clear on why he was so upset! As usual thank you to KnightLyte for reviewing with such kind words! :) It won't get old I promise, it will just motivate me more! ;) And thank you to Ky111. To be honest, I completely forgot about Trunks and how important Gohan was to him. Well I did not forget, it just slipped my mind when it came to forming my plot ideas! Thank you for reminding me before I confuse myself and everyone else who reads! I will address that soon, possibly in chapter 6 or 7. Also, I like your idea. I may use it! Also Videl is not going to be a main character just yet. Not until after Cell. Yes, I do plan to do Cell, and then at least go all the way until the saiyaman saga! (Depending on how this turns out I may go into the Buu Saga!) Anyways, thank you for your reviews! They are really appreciated, they keep me motivated. I hope to get more feedback on how people like it so please review! Questions, comments, ideas or concerns! Let me have it! So until next time… :)


	6. Water and Earth

Clouded Eyes

Chapter 6

Water and Earth

I don't own Dragonball Z

Read&Review Please! It makes me smile! :)

*****NEW Important A/N (If you have not read this chapter yet, it's not really that important for you! But the next one is!):** First of all I am sorry... There is only one small detail in this that I fixed! (I know I am at a cliff hanger right now and this could potentially be upsetting to some... so i want to say i am SOOOO sorry! But it was a **very** important detail!) Thank you for pointing it out to me _Talimancer_! This whole chapter I knew what I was planning on doing and I must have been blind in my mindset to see it! When i read your comment I laughed! I felt so dumb! I am sooo happy you pointed it out to me!

And to my other lovely commenters... THANK YOU! They always make me smile and think about what I could potentially add next to help with understanding. I am not sure if the comments will be deleted once I upload this one and delete that one...I have never had to edit my work on here once it is actually uploaded (This might be fun haha) but I just wanted to let you know I have read them all and I have thought about them to try to incorporate everyone's questions and comments! Thank you again for commenting- i adore everyone's comments!

Since I am here- I will tell you I am only about 2,000 words in on the next chapter- I am thinking it might have about as much as this one... so around 6,000 words... but I will also edit better this time! Haha

**Important **A/N: I have just figured out a flaw in the story, which I am going to apologies for first! It has been a while since I actually watched the _whole_ seasons in order at once. (Plus I only have a couple of the box sets…) Anyways- I thought I remembered Piccolo saying Gohan was 11 in an episode so I didn't check to make sure and I just started this story! I am sorry! :( I feel like a bad fan, so since the damage is done I am going to continue and just play it off as a butterfly effect. Since Gohan was kidnapped it affected certain things! I don't know, or I can always correct my mistake, whatever works.

Let me know if it bothers you! So please Review. I would like to see if you all like where it is going so far, if there is enough character development, and if the twists are too much or not. I tend to ask questions in my notes, so feel free to answer them! I read every review and I take them all to heart! Like I keep saying, they make me smile! I am always good for any type of review so if there is a concern I will take time to address it!

Now back to the story! I hope you enjoy!

.oOo.

Cold night air flowed through Hybrid's open window. He sat in the dark on the desk chair next to the window. That evening Goku had found him. He did not ask many questions, and he made sure that Chichi got the point too. Chichi tried to understand. He knew Goku talked to her, told her that it was from his past and therefore none of their business, which was very true in Hybrid's eyes.

Hybrid got up, and looked at the clock, it was 2:45 and he knew he couldn't sleep any longer. He walked his way over to lean his body out the window. He felt the cold air touch his bare chest, it was almost inviting. He looked down and sighed, he felt trapped inside this room at the moment. This bedroom he had gotten by chance turned out to actually be his.

With that thought he pushed the rest of his body through the window and landed on the ground gently. Hybrid walked around for a little while, but he did not go into the forest, he was looking up until he found a spot where he could see the stars perfectly.

He flopped down on his bottom and he laid his head back, with his hands behind his head. He stared up into the dark sky that was covered with millions of little stars. It was the first peace he felt since he found out that that his family was in fact alive, and he had been staying with them the whole time.

He let out a heavy sigh. He was not used to the thought of having a family. He had always been on his own, and he planned to keep it that way. He felt a familiar energy that was near him in the forest not far, he smirked. "You can come and join me if you want Piccolo."

"It's interesting to see you up this early." Hybrid said.

"I can say the same thing to you, kid." Piccolo said. "I don't sleep much."

Piccolo crouched next to him and he sat down as well.

Hybrid and Piccolo were silent for a couple minutes before Hybrid couldn't hold back his words. "You were with Goku when he lost his son weren't you?" Hybrid asked.

Piccolo nodded, "It was a hard time for Goku. We couldn't hold Goku's brother Raditz back, and he ended up killing Goku and knocking me unconscious before I could use one of my special attacks on him. He ended up taking Gohan before the others arrived."

Hybrid was staring at him as soon as he said Raditz's name. It gave him chills and confirmed that his discovery was true.

"So he tried to find Gohan…" It felt weird saying his real name. "Did they change? Goku and Chichi, I mean." Hybrid asked.

"Chichi was always such a fierce woman. She seems like she has lost that fire. She's less argumentative now. Goku was always so fun loving, it was quiet annoying actually." Piccolo stopped when Hybrid laughed. "He has not forgiven himself to this day. You can sometimes see him escape into his thoughts, this was rare for him before." Piccolo finished.

"What about Gohan? What was he like?" Hybrid asked.

"I can only tell you what I have been told. I did not get to know the boy." Piccolo said. "From what I was told, he was a sweet boy just like Goku, just that he was more timid and shy. He was also very smart for a four year old." Piccolo said.

"Why the sudden interest in your hosts?" Piccolo asked.

Hybrid gawked a bit, "I… uh.. I don't really know." Hybrid said, he was bad at coming up with lies on the spot, so he would normally just pretend not do know.

"I guess it is because I have been staying in his room. I have seen a picture of them all and it made me think of… my family." Hybrid was not lying, he just bent the truth to make it imply what he wanted. "I guess I am just wondering why Goku has so much hope to find him and Chichi refers to Gohan as if he is dead." Hybrid asked.

"Well… I overheard Future Trunks talking to Goku." Piccolo started before being interrupted.

"Future Trunks? You mean, Bulma's baby? The guy Goku said told him about Vegeta and Bulma being his parents?" Hybrid asked.

"Yes, he came from a time machine to warn us- now pipe down or I won't tell you." Piccolo said.

Hybrid shut his mouth immediately. Piccolo continued.

"Future Trunks said that he would see his son again. Goku believed him, and he has been waiting and hoping that Trunks was right." Piccolo said. "He decided not to tell Chichi, he knew that she couldn't take any more disappointment. He wants her to be happy when she sees her son, not sit around aimlessly until Gohan comes back." Piccolo said.

He looked at Hybrid. "You are telling me that you have not met future Trunks yet?" Piccolo asked.

Hybrid shook his head, "No. I have met baby Trunks." Hybrid clarified.

Piccolo shrugged, "You will soon." Piccolo said.

Hybrid nodded, excited to see what Trunks would look like when he was older.

Hybrid rolled onto his stomach, and looked over at Piccolo. "I did not mean to have you all looking for me yesterday. I just needed to be on my own." Hybrid said. He had not given much of a reason to anyone.

"I can relate. I normally don't hang out with the group and look at the stars. You just looked like you had many questions. I was right." Piccolo said. He got himself up and looked down at Hybrid.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok, Goku and Chichi have grown to like you. We wouldn't want to see you run off without saying goodbye to them." Piccolo said. Hybrid nodded.

"I-I guess I should remember that. They have been so kind." Hybrid blushed a bit. He tried to hide it in his hands.

"Try and get some sleep kid, Goku has a lot planned for today." Piccolo said. He knew what Goku was planning.

Hybrid nodded and got up. He wiped his pajama pants off before running and jumping in _his_ window.

He felt tired now, he hoped he could sleep in, even if Goku was planning something interesting.

.oOo.

Hybrid was woken up from his sleep at around 6:30 by a knock on the door. He opened his eyes and sat up in bed when the door opened.

"I was worried about you. You don't sleep in very often." Dende said poking his head into the room.

Hybrid smiled, "Yeah, I know. I must be getting too comfortable." He chuckled.

"I am too." Dende admitted, "Goku wanted me to wake you up so we could get ready. We are going to go do something today." Dende said.

"That's right…" Hybrid recalled his words from yesterday and then Piccolo's reminder this morning.

"Dress in casual clothes too, we are not training today." Dende said.

"Not training? At all? With the threat of the androids we need to train as much as possible." Hybrid said. Goku had told Hybrid and Dende in great detail that androids would come and try to destroy the planet. This was a pretty huge deal, at least that's what Hybrid thought, even more so now that he found out that this was his home planet. He knew he wanted to protect the people.

"Eh, we probably will Hybrid. We'll just ask him when you get down stairs." Dende smiled and closed the door.

He smiled to himself and decided to get up and ready for whatever Goku had planned.

.oOo.

Hybrid walked down the stairs and saw Goku dressed in blue jeans and a Capsule Corp jacket. Hybrid smiled at Goku as he walked passed him. "So what's the plan?" Hybrid asked. He was so close to Goku that he felt a chill go down his spine. This secret that he was carrying him affected more than just him this time. It made him feel uncomfortable around the family he had grown to enjoy.

Hybrid had decided to wear a pair of blue jeans similar to Goku's, and a plain grey T-shirt. He did not like to catch people's eyes, so he did not get any of the shirts with funny pictures or sayings on them.

"W-where are we going to day?" Hybrid asked.

"Well, we have a couple of fun things to do. Chichi thought it would be fun if we were to go to the zoo, she said it would be… 'both fun and educational' so I thought it might be a good idea."  
Goku smiled. "Then we are going to go and see my old master Roshi and show off your newly learned attack. Then I think we are going to eat. Then we should spend the rest of this fine day going fishing." Goku said.

"Is Master Roshi the one who taught you the kamehameha wave?" Hybrid asked.

"Yup, you can show him yours now!" Goku laughed.

Hybrid smirked, he had gotten it on his first try. He was a very quick learner. "So…" Hybrid voice stopped.

"Yes?" Goku asked.

"What is a Zoo?" Hybrid asked.

Chichi came into the hallway at that moment smiling. "You'll love it, it has many Earth animals and lots of information about those animals. You will learn a lot." Chichi smiled.

"I have a little sheet that you can fill out while you are there. I got it from Orange Star Elementary school. I hear it works well and it is a hit with all the students." Chichi smiled.

"Elementary…that means basic… and not difficult… Is this the first school children go to in their educational experience?" Hybrid asked.

"Yup, I believe it was the 1st graders field trip questions paper to make sure they were all paying attention…" Chichi giggled.

"Do you really think I need this?" Hybrid asked.

"Why yes, you, Dende and Goku get to fill them out." Chichi smiled.

Goku's eyes widened at Chichi. "What? Chichi? You're making me do homework?" Goku asked.

"Technically we won't be at home…" Chichi smiled nervously, he was going to make a scene.

"I pay attention Chichi… really I do!" Goku said.

"Nope, it's final. I mean, what if Dende and Hybrid needs help? This is going to be good for everyone. It's not hard." Chichi said.

Dende came into the hall way and grabbed one of the papers. He analyzed it and shrugged, "It won't be hard at all." Dende said.

Hybrid shrugged too and grabbed one from Chichi.

"See now, the boys are being very mature about this." Chichi said.

Goku sighed and grabbed a paper as well. "Ok…" Goku looked disappointed.

Chichi smiled and laughed as she walked into the kitchen. "Come eat _boys._" She stressed the last words.

They all followed behind her.

.oOo.

They arrived inside the Orange Star City Zoo after waiting in line what felt like hours. It was actually only about twenty minutes.

Chichi grabbed a map and walked in front of the boys. "It looks like there is the big cat section is the closest exhibit. Would you like to see that first?" Chichi asked.

Dende and Hybrid shrugged. Goku jumped up and grinned, "Yes! Let's go!"

Dende and Hybrid walked behind Chichi and Goku who were enjoying themselves up front. They were both really optimistic.

The boys looked around and saw mostly teenage couples and small children and their parents. Hybrid and Dende began to blush as they looked at each other. They both noticed and they did not have to say a word. They both knew.

They came to the first exhibit.

Goku climbed up on the stone to look more. They were all told that they were not allowed to fly up to see the animals.

Chichi smacked Goku, "Watch where you are going and don't climb on things!" She scolded.

"Awe, but Chichi..." Goku pouted. Goku's eyes perked up when he saw a huge stripped cat.

"There it is!" Goku said.

They boys tried to see in the crowd, but because they were not allowed to fly they couldn't see over many people. Being the boys they were they did not make their way and push themselves to the front.

Goku noticed this and grabbed them both and lifted them up.

Chichi sighed. "You know having the strength to pick up two children as old as they are, it is not normal either Goku." Chichi sighed.

She stopped her nagging when she saw the look in Dende and Hybrid's eyes.

"It's beautiful." Dende said.

Hybrid nodded. He looked at a sign near the front. He struggled to get out of Goku's grasp and this time he pushed through the crowd and began to read. Dende followed soon after.

"They are called Tigers." Hybrid said. He looked at his paper Chichi gave him.

"This paper is just asking us about our favorite animal, least favorite and the two interesting facts about some of the animals we see…" Dende said.

"Wow, she was not joking this is easy." Hybrid laughed.

Hybrid began to read and soon his eyes grew wide.

"'Tiger researchers estimate that there are fewer than 3,500 tigers in the world…'" Hybrid read.

"They are endangered…" Dende said.

"Just like me…" Hybrid said without much thought. Dende looked at his friend with sympathy filled eyes.

Hybrid forced his way over to the crowd and looked at the beautiful creature walking. It looked very elegant, and very strong. It's orange and black stripped firm was what made it breath taking, but seeing the sharp claws and teeth made it obviously dangerous to the human race. The strong muscles and the pure size of the cat made it seem like it could do immense damage.

Somehow Hybrid couldn't help but relate his race to this animal. He had never seen or met an animal that made him feel that way.

He smiled, "I know how it is…" Hybrid whispered- it was mostly to himself. He saw the animal lock eyes with him at that very moment. He knew that no matter what he seen that day, that this was going to be his 'favorite animal' but he couldn't help but feel angry. He ran over to Chichi, Goku was still running around looking at the other large cats in the area.

"Why are they in here if they are endangered?" Hybrid asked with an angry passion in his voice.

Chichi smiled, his passion was inspiring. "You see, there are a lot of factors, and Earth is like any other place- we are not perfect."

"But why are they in here? They need to be with their own kind!" Hybrid said. "Not be on display for everyone to stare at." Hybrid said.

"You see, we are preserving them, and here people can see just how beautiful they are. This will in hopes make it so people will donate to saving them, and as you can see it has help do its purpose." Chichi said.

"You wouldn't have known they were endangered if you did not read that board. Believe me, seeing pictures of them is nothing like seeing the real thing." Chichi said.

Hybrid looked back at the tiger. "Are they trying to help the tigers where they originally live now?" Hybrid asked.

Chichi nodded. "Yes, of course." Chichi smiled. "It'll be a hard fight, but it just takes time." Chichi said.

Hybrid nodded. "I think I like them." Hybrid said.

Chichi grabbed his shoulder. "You are so passionate. That is a good quality." Chichi paused, "Now go look at the other animals too, Goku has probably lapped both you and Dende in this section at least twice." Chichi laughed.

A smiled crept onto Hybrids lips. He nodded.

The rest of the big cats did not captivate him like the first exhibit he saw, but he enjoyed learning their names and reading facts about them. Chichi was right, he was learning a lot.

They saw a lynx, jaguar, leopard and a cheetah. They also saw koalas, pandas, polar bears, giraffes, meerkats, sun bears, apes, hippos, otters and a whale called an orca, many different birds, and rhinos, small and huge snakes, along with different types of sharks and a lot of strange fish. They were coming to the end of the Zoo exhibits. There was only one left they had not seen yet.

Hybrid had filled out his paper completely. He knew that he did not care for the plain looking fish in with the sharks, everything was so amazing and educational, and he did not really dislike anything. The fish were just boring in comparison to everything in the Zoo.

Dende had filled his out too, his favorite animal ended up being the huge orca whale. It was black and white and it came right up to him in the exhibit through the window.

He did not care much for the flamingos, for some reason they seemed to give him the creeps.

They came up to the exhibits and looked up. They were huge and grey with huge bodies and tusks. The sign said, 'Elephant Odyssey' and it was huge.

"Wow…" Both Hybrid and Dende said in awe.

"These are so cool…" Dende said. "I think I am going to add this to my favorite." Dende laughed.

"You just like the huge animals." Hybrid laughed. Chichi and Goku were all standing next to the boys when a girl came up to them.

"You look so familiar." The girl said as she poked Hybrid.

Hybrid turned to see the girl he had helped save. 'Videl…? I think it was…' Hybrid thought and he swallowed hard.

Hybrid looked at his company and then back at her before he felt panic creep over him.

"I don't know you, I am sorry." He said nervously.

"I know who you are!" Videl said putting her hands on her hips.

Hybrid began to sweat slightly.

"You are that one boy from before, Hybrid! That's strange, did you dye your-" Hybrid cupped his hand over her mouth and laughed nervously. Everyone stared at him. "I think I remember you." He smiled awkwardly, and began to move away from the group. "I'm going to talk to her over here ok? Wait for me, I won't be too long!" Hybrid blushed.

He ran over to another exhibit window were he could see the elephants perfectly, he did not even get to admire the animals because of the stress he was feeling. He did not want Goku finding out he was a super saiyan so soon, let alone finding out from a random young girl. He took his hands off of her mouth.

"What the hell was that for?!" Videl growled.

"I uh…" He paused. He had to think fast.

"S-s-sorry V-videl I did not… uh… you see..." Hybrid was trying to buy time by stumbling his words.

"Spit it out!" Videl demanded in an annoyed tone.

"You see- that was my family and they did not know I dyed my hair. You see that was fake stuff in my hair, I was trying to see if I could rock the look." Hybrid was proud of himself. Chichi's magazines had helped him, 'rock the look' was never originally in his vocabulary.

"Oh, I see. I know how that is. I'm not supposed to be here by myself, but I don't like the supervisors my dad assigns me. They try to tell me to hurry up, and make me avoid the fun things in this city. I won't tell on you though." Videl laughed. "Yours is not that bad though." Hybrid smiled nervously again.

'You have no idea…' He did not want to have to explain the change in hair color, he knew that if that had gotten out that they would have known he had ascended to a super saiyan, then Goku would have asked him a million questions. The whole day would be ruined and he knew it.

"Well, it was good seeing you kid! Come spar with me sometimes. Just ask anyone where Hurcule Satan's Dojo is, everyone around this area knows." Videl grinned. "Have fun with your family!" Videl laughed.

Hybrid watched her leave and then let out a huge sigh.

He walked back and saw Goku trying to copy Dende's paper Chichi had given them. He had forgotten all about it until this last minute.

Hybrid looked over at Goku's shoulder. His facts were the same as Dende's. Hybrid laughed when he saw what his favorite animal was; an ape.

"Did you have fun Hybrid?" Goku asked grinning up at the boy as he sat filling out the last question. He had also copied Dende's answer. Flamingos, he had no idea if it was true or if he was just trying to fill out the paper before Chichi saw.

"Yes, yes I did Goku." Hybrid answered.

Chichi grabbed over Goku's shoulder and grabbed his paper.

"You should know better!" Chichi yelled at Goku.

Goku laughed nervously, "But Chichi I told you that I did not need to do this." He laughed.

"That is no excuse for not doing it though! ! You were running around like a child, climbing on things, bugging me to buy you an ice cream cone… and you!" Chichi turned and pointed to Dende, "No letting bullies cheat off your paper." Chichi said.

Goku pouted, "I didn't bully him…" Goku protested.

"Goku… Who would say no to you? You could blast them for not doing what you want." Chichi said.

"Everyone knows I wouldn't." Goku laughed.

Dende and Hybrid nodded agreeing with Goku. Goku wouldn't hurt a fly if he did not have to.

"That's not the point, the point is that you could and you are older than them so they think they have to say yes to whatever you ask!" Chichi said.

Goku pouted again. "Fine, you're off the hook this time you big bully." Chichi said.

Everyone laughed.

"Now, I am not done." Chichi said.

Hybrid froze. He had not even turned his paper in yet.

"You were in the city for one day, and you already have a girlfriend?" Chichi asked Hybrid.

Hybrid blushed a deep color red. His whole face was hot from embarrassment.

"N-n-n-no! I don't! I helped her that is all!" Hybrid stammered.

Goku laughed, "Am I going to have to give you the talk?" Goku and Chichi laughed.

Dende and Hybrid looked confused, they looked at one another and then at Goku and Chichi who were still laughing. "The talk?" Hybrid asked.

Chichi and Goku looked at each other and decided that it was not time. Goku even blushed a little at the thought of talking to a boy about adult content.

"Oh, it's nothing! Let's head to Master Roshi! We may even see future Trunks there." Goku grabbed Chichi and flew into the sky, he did not seem to care that people were staring. They had just gotten out of the Zoo doors and Chichi never said they couldn't fly outside of the Zoo.

They boys followed Goku by jumping into the air. They flew off, in the direction Goku lead them.

.oOo.

Hybrid and Dende flew together. They were off in the middle of the ocean. "Where are we going?" Hybrid asked.

"He's not that much farther away." Is all Goku had said.

Hybrid sighed. He looked off in the distance and saw a small island. It looked like it had a small yellow house on it. Hybrid raised an eye brow.

They slowed their speed and Goku jumped down onto the sand and set Chichi down gently.

An old man in an orange Hawaiian style button up shirt and shorts came out of the house. He was bald, but he had a white beard.

"Hello Goku, it is good to see you." He said, "It wouldn't kill you to come see me a little more."

Goku laughed and put his hand behind his head. "I know, I just get so distracted Master Roshi." Goku laughed.

Krillin came out of the house and smiled at everyone.

"Hey you guys." Krillin smiled.

"Hey Krillin, where is Trunks, I want him to meet Hybrid!" Goku asked.

"He's been gone for like three days, I have no idea where he is. He will come back when he feel like it. We can fly over to your house when he gets back. Does that sound good?" Krillin asked.

"That sounds perfect!" Goku smiled.

Master Roshi pushed Goku aside and looked at Hybrid. "So this is the strong saiyan boy you were talking about."

Hybrid watched as Master Roshi circled him. "It's nice to meet you sir." Hybrid said.

"Polite, that's always a good sign."

Hybrid blushed.

"They call me H-hybrid." For some reason his normal name he referred himself as just choked out. He had not said his known name since he found out about his true name. It was hard to say now. He knew Hybrid was the name he deserved, it suited him completely as the half saiyan monster he was.

"Roshi, stop scaring the boy!" Chichi said.

Roshi sighed, "An old man can never have any fun."

"So we came here to actually show you something Roshi." Goku smiled.

Hybrid looked at the man and raised an eye brow, he thought he was joking when he was talking about showing his master the Kamehameha wave.

"Oh really?" Master Roshi looked interested. "What is it Goku?"

"Go ahead Hybrid. Show Roshi I am helping to pass down his technique." Goku grinned.

"Where do I point it?" Hybrid asked.

"Anywhere. There is nothing for miles." Roshi said.

Hybrid shrugged and got into the familiar stance and powered up his Ki in his palms. He let it power up for a moment and then called out "Kamehameha!" As he unleashed the power at nothing.

Master Roshi sighed. "You know that technique was never that easy when I learned it." Roshi sighed, "Damn saiyans."

Goku and Hybrid laughed.

"Well we just wanted to say hi to everyone." Goku smiled. "I'm hungry, so Chichi has to make us some late lunch." Goku said. "It's already 1 and we never eat this late."

Goku grabbed Chichi's waist tenderly and jumped into the air. The two boys followed. "Now let me know when Trunks gets back, okay Krillin?"

"Will do Goku." Krillin grinned and waved.

They all waved goodbye and left.

.oOo.

They all ate lunch when they got home, Chichi whipped up a ton of sandwiches for the boys. Before long Dende and Hybrid followed Goku.

They walked for a while, Goku had said that the spot in the river was crucial. They found a perfect spot. There was a clearing that made it so the water had been sitting in the sun.

Goku grinned and began to strip.

The boys gasped. "What are you doing Goku?" Dende asked.

"You have not truly fished if you have not swam after them to catch them!" Goku said, the only thing left was his boxers which he left on. "Come on guys!"

Dende looked at Hybrid. Hybrid's eyes did not leave Goku. He was a shy boy, resistant to most new things that was not fighting or studying.

He had never just had a day were he showed off, had fun and learned new and interesting things. He watched Goku, his carefree spirit made him think that this world was more than pain and murder. There was more than just anger and hate. This was fun, this was something he had never been allowed to let himself experience before.

He had little good memories, they were all of being enslaved in a ship he hated, forced to be a tyrant merciless Soldier. When he got out, when he was free all he did was wonder around trying to make himself stronger. There was never much fun. Even Dende and him had seen hard times together, the fun had never truly been carefree.

"You guys coming?" Goku asked again, the time facing them with a comforting smile.

Hybrid snapped out of his thoughts and grinned.

He took his shirt off and began to run, trying to get his pants off in the process of running. Dende blushed and ran after Hybrid, he began to strip his clothes off, but it was a lot slower than Hybrid though.

Goku ran and jumped into the water. Hybrid and Dende followed soon after.

They spent most of the afternoon swimming after fish, they caught many but decided it was more for the fun.

At first it was hard. The way they swam, being under water and all other elements combined it had served as a good work out.

They all got out. Goku stretched before sitting on the ground and then laying in the sun. He closed his eyes.

Hybrid and Dende did exactly what he did.

Hybrid looked over at Goku, he looked like he was already sleeping.

Hybrid sighed, even though it had only been a day since he found out the truth he felt like he was breaking down a wall.

Hybrid found himself picturing a life he should have had. He could picture himself calling Goku 'father' and going up to Chichi and saying, 'what's for dinner mother?' He pictured himself in a current portrait with them.

Hybrid stopped his wondering thoughts- when a memory took over instead.

Screams were heard from every angle around him. Men in the same uniforms as him were running around, some had guns and some were flying in the air like he was. They were all around him, in the distant and up close. He was just a boy, but he was using his Ki to destroy house after house. He did not care who was in it. He stopped when he heard a man's voice call out in pain.

"I need help in here!" It was not a citizen of the planet, but one of his fellow soldiers. He could tell by the anger that it portrayed.

He flew down to the house and blew the door open. The smoke cleared and he stepped into the house. The small boy looked around with cold eyes. He finally saw a soldier on the ground, he was an orange man, and his purple blood was all around him. A man had shot the soldier several times with the soldiers own gun.

Hybrid made his way over to the man. "What are you doing here little boy?" The man asked almost breathlessly. He looked terrified about shooting someone, it was obvious he had never done it before.

Hybrid walked closer to him. He looked the man in the eyes as he formed a Ki blast in his hands. The man immediately tried to move a couch.

"Get out of here, he is going to kill us." The man said.

A woman a teenage girl and a small boy tried to make their way to the door next to them. Hybrid blew his blast at the ceiling near the door causing rubble to block the only exit that was free.

The man saw the emotionless eyes stare at him and he knew that there was no way for his family to live. He dropped to his knees. "Please." He begged with tears running down his cheeks. "Please spare my family. Take me, and leave them here to live." The man begging, he got closer to Hybrid.

Hybrid took one look at the wounded soldier and knew he couldn't save anyone this time. He would get killed himself, he could hear soldiers looking for him as they spoke. Any show of mercy would be deadly for him.

The man grabbed his hand and stared into his eyes. "Please. You had a family just like my son does." Hybrid stared into the man's eyes.

A blast formed in his free hand, "I'm sorry." Hybrid whispered as he sent the blast straight to the man's head.

Blood splattered on to the couch and it reached his sons face. The son took his shaky hands and touched the blood of his father that was on his face now. He looked at his hands, they began to shake and then the boy began to sob.

The mother grabbed him and hugged him tightly in her arms. The teenage girl looked at Hybrid and shook her head before the tears started to come. "You're a monster!" She screamed at him.

She looked down at the headless corpse of her brave father. Blood surrounded his lifeless body and cover the walls.

Hybrid walked over to the family. The teenage daughter leaned down to hold the family she had left. They all stared at him crying as they held each other close, they knew this was going to be the end.

Hybrid could hear words of love and kindness escape the mother's lips the closer he got.

Hybrid's cold eyes closed as he formed a bigger ball of Ki in his palms. He held it there for a moment before opening his eyes. He wouldn't allow himself to look away. He knew that these people would always be in the back of his mind, asking him why and he knew he deserved the guilt he would feel. He was a selfish boy.

He let the blast enveloped their bodies. He could hear the little boys' last sob, the daughters' painful last scream and the mothers' last words to her babies. "I love you both."

There was nothing left of the family.

The walls were all red from their blood. Splattered everywhere and Hybrid was covered in it as well. It was very warm as the liquid dripped down his body. Hybrid helped the soldier and walked him out of the house, as if nothing had happened.

That was the moment he knew that he was never going to be saved, no matter what anyone ever told him.

Hybrid's eyes shot open.

He heard rustling in the bushes behind the group. Goku apparently did to because he sat up quickly.

"Well I am glad we get to see you today Trunks!" Goku smiled as he turned around to greet Krillin and future Trunks.

Hybrid turned to look at the future form of the first baby he had seen and locked eyes with the new man and his blue eyes and lavender hair.

Hybrid watched as the man's eyes grew shocked then excited. He smiled before saying, "Gohan?"

.oOo.

A/N: I have decided that I do not get many reviews because I don't leave cliff hangers at the end! Haha So I thought I would give it a try. This idea was inspired by Ky111. Thanks again! Thanks you for the reviews again! They help! I hope this was not a dragged out chapter for anyone. I wanted to do a little bit of a character development and a fun chapter before shit got crazy. Also I hope the tiger thing was not annoying. I just got this idea that Hybrid would relate to the Tiger because his race is pretty much what you would call endangered too. I thought it would be nice to see something so simple on this planet he could relate to so simply. What does everyone think so far? How did you guys like the memory? Also this chapter right here was the reason why I introduced Videl so early. You would think Goku is suspecting something, right? And now for the cliff hanger… I hope that was not too mean… just let me know what you think… I may end up writing faster if you do! Haha Anyways. Please review and let me know what you think! Until next time…


	7. Gohan

Clouded Eyes

Chapter 7

Gohan

I don't own Dragonballz!

Please Review! It makes me smile and I **LOVE** the feedback! :)

_Pre-warning:_ This chapter is based on the Trunks questions I keep on getting, I told you it would all come together soon! :) I go into great detail, and i have added a detail that helps with my plot development. This is also a very emotional chapter... I am betting most every body knew it would be so... enjoy the expanding of the plot and even MORE character development. Since this one was a cliff hanger- I am going to start it out as a cheesy soap introduction like on the shows my grandmother watches… Enjoy!

.oOo.

**Previously on...Clouded Eyes… ;)**

Hybrid's eyes shot open.

He heard rustling in the bushes behind the group. Goku apparently did to because he sat up quickly and turned towards the noise.

"Well I am glad we get to see you today Trunks!" Goku smiled as he turned around to greet Krillin and future Trunks.

Hybrid turned to look at the future form of the first baby he had seen and locked eyes with the new man and his blue eyes and lavender hair.

Hybrid watched as the man's eyes grew shocked then excited. He smiled before saying...

"Gohan?"

.oOo.

Goku's cheerful smile faded instantly, he turned to look over at the boy he had grown to know as Hybrid. Goku's heart began to pounded against is chest. He thought that if it did not slow down it was going to stop beating right there, no work out or shock had ever made his heart beat so fast before.

Trunks had been the one to tell him that he would see his son again. Trunks was the one who would know what Gohan looked like when he was older, but even though he knew all of that he just couldn't believe that he could overlook something so important that was standing right in front of him. 'It can't be- it just can't.' Goku's mind screamed. 'How is it possible that I could be so blind? It's impossible. I would recognize my own son.' He thought rapidly. His eyes darted to Hybrid, he wanted to see the confusion in Hybrid's eyes, just like his eyes held.

The confusion was not there, but it held something else.

Goku's eyes widened. 'I- I don't know… he looks upset... but he doesn't look surprised...' Goku thought that was odd.

Dende looked up at Trunks and shook his head, "No, his name is Hybrid. You must have known of Goku's son in the future?" Dende asked, he was trying to make any sense out of this situation.

Krillin looked at Trunks like he was crazy. "Yea, this is the strong kid I was telling you about on the way." Krillin said.

"So Gohan cannot be strong? You remember the boy as a child- this is him growing into the man I knew." Trunks snapped, Gohan had meant a lot to Trunks in his timeline. He had taught him everything he knew- and he was always so supportive even though he was a very private and sometimes cold man. Trunks did not like how everyone was questioning him, he knew his mentor when he saw him, he had studied under the man for years, and had asked about his past, though most of the time he would never get a direct answer he had respected him. Gohan was more than a mentor- he was a friend and the only father figure he had ever known. Gohan was strong, intelligent and even though he did not get close to many- his love to protect was stronger than anyone he had ever seen. He was a true hero in Trunks' eyes. Anyone questioning the strength of the man would get a piece of his mind.

Hybrid had begun shaking again, just as he did when he found out the truth yesterday. He looked around, straining his eyes, staring at two of the people who he decided to keep in the dark. Dende and Goku looked so confused- he could just imagine what they were thinking now. Everything was coming out now, and he knew in his stomach nothing he could say or deny would work. He couldn't stop it.

Goku noticed Hybrid's sudden change in disposition and was analyzing him. Hybrid felt his eyes roaming his face- trying to find answers that he did not want to give.

"I didn't say that Trunks, it's just that Goku was not as strong as the boy at his age- and he is a full saiyan. I don't think it is possible for him to be that strong if his other half is human." Krillin tried to explain his reasoning. "I mean, I am strong for a normal human, and I don't even compare to you guys."

Hybrid did not know what to do; he did not want to be in this situation, it was not what he came to Earth to feel. Then again, when he landed on Earth he believed his father was dead and never imagined that he had fought Frieza, and that he knew the prince of all saiyans.

He was hoping he had fallen asleep while lying under the warm sun. Hell, he wished he had fallen asleep on the ship so he could still have a chance to escape. He never thought he would find what he was looking for- and he was scared of the questions that would come, the rejection that was inevitable and the long looks of disappointments that he hated so much. He did not want anything about him to come out. It was too soon to explain everything. He couldn't explain what happened to him, he couldn't explain that he had found out and chose not to tell them. He was already sick of denying everything but he was just not prepared to let it all out in the open.

"I am half human. I transformed earlier than both Goku and Vegeta did. The normal saiyan on planet Vegeta did not turn into super saiyans at all like most of us on Earth have. They called it legendary, it is _only_ legendary to them because we obtained it. All the saiyans that have been associated in a good light with this planet has excelled in normal saiyan strength standards. I think there is something about the human race- whether it is the burning need to protect it- or the blood of humans rushing through our veins that makes it obtainable- and even more powerful. Human life is the key to unlocking the ultimate power. I don't know how- but I know that almost every power up has only occurred with, in some way the original help of a human."

Krillin, Dende and Goku were all now staring at Hybrid. Everything Trunks had said made since. Trunks was strong- and he said that he was not as strong as the future Gohan.

Hybrid shook his head, he was not paying attention to the conversation going on around him he was too busy trying to think of a way out of the mess he was in. He stared at who they called future Trunks and it finally hit him- what Piccolo said. He should have guessed this would have happened. Hybrid thought back to Piccolo's words to him that very morning.

"Future Trunks said that he would see his son again. Goku believed him, and he has been waiting and hoping that Trunks was right." Piccolo said.

"Hybrid?" Dende asked, he was beginning to feel worried because he had not said a word.

Hybrid's whole body began to shake a little bit more, he should have known that this future Trunks would know what he looked like if he was in fact from the future. 'How could I be so stupid? I could have prevented this if I would have just used my head…'

That was what made him snap. Breaking the silence he yelled out.

"Why would you call me that? Are you trying to hurt Goku? What are you trying to achieve?" Hybrid snarled at Trunks.

The entire group was surprised by his sudden and angry outburst. They had expected an outburst but they had no idea it would have been this angry. Hybrid was on his feet now, his legs felt like jell-o, but he continued to stand. He glared at Trunks, not taking his eyes off his.

Trunks was not affected by his anger. He knew exactly who his mentor was, there was no doubt in his mind. He knew his past and he knew the future that he was trying to prevent. Trunks assumed that who they called Hybrid did not know that he was actually Gohan yet.

Trunks walked over to the boy, he was older than him, even though in the boys' time he was just a baby. Trunks looked into the familiar emotion filled eyes he had seen many times before. Gohan may have never been a great story teller- but his eyes spoke so clearly. It may have been hard to see them with his shaggy hair the way it was but Gohan's eyes were unforgettable.

Hybrid watched as the man walked closer to him, he went to back up but he couldn't move his legs were too heavy. He looked into the eyes of the man in front of him, and what he saw surprised him. This man had the same look in his eyes. It was the look of someone who had their childhood taken away from them by tragic pain and horrible destruction, just as Hybrid had.

Hybrid broke the eye contact, he couldn't look at him any longer. He looked down. "Why would you think I was Goku's son?" Hybrid growled.

"You have a scar- this scar goes all the way from your left pectoral muscle to just above your belly button. Not only that but you have the same eyes as my mentor Gohan, along with the same past I am guessing from your reaction." Trunks said.

Hybrid's eyes widened again, instead of looking up at Trunks he glanced over to see how Goku was taking the news. Hybrid breathed out, Goku had never seemed to notice the scar- they never battled like him and Vegeta did, their clothes were always somewhat intact after training together. Swimming today was the first and only time he could have seen it, and Hybrid hoped that he did not see a thing.

Goku got up this time; he walked over to the two at a very slow and steady pace. Hybrid had put his shirt back on after their swim, but Goku did remember seeing a very long, and deep scar. He did not want to ask about it. He always hoped that Hybrid would come to him if he ever wanted to tell him something. He told himself that it was nothing that involved him, which meant that he did not need to know. He needed to clarify this, because this now involved him.

The closer that Goku got the more upset Hybrid became. Hybrid breathed out and in deeply, almost like panting. He was sweating now, he couldn't have Goku finding out. Hybrid went to run but Goku's rough hand grabbed his arm in a firm but gentle manner.

Hybrid stared at Goku as he calmly lifted his shirt, slowly it showed his scar was in fact where Trunks had said it was. Goku breathed out slowly. He shot his eyes from the scar and locked his eyes with Hybrid's. His hair was always in the way. It was so long, and he would always hide behind it when eye contact was not an option. Hybrid's eyes were looking out in the distance now.

Goku could see it now, Hybrid had known something, if his lack of confusion and his angry outburst had not been proof enough, this resistant to let Goku examine him properly did. He did not know how long he knew or if he just assumed and decided not to share his suspicions.

"Look at me." Goku said calmly.

Hybrid hesitated. Goku took his free hand and pushed the hair out of his face, up into all the rest of his hair.

Hybrid tried to swallow before turning his eyes towards Goku's.

Goku gasped and let go from shock.

He was angry with himself for being blind to his own son who had been staying with him for a couple weeks now. He was upset at himself. He knew he had been a bad dad for letting his son get taken, but having his own flesh and blood under his nose and not recognizing him? That tore at his heart. He was a terrible father- because he had looked into those eyes many times and it never clicked.

Hybrid heard Goku's gasp as he pulled away. It hurt him, he knew that Goku was shocked, 'he couldn't even touch me once he confirmed it for himself.' Hybrid thought. He knew that Goku did not want him as a son, his son should have been different- his son should have been kind and innocent just as he remembered.

Hybrid was not Gohan. Gohan was a smart boy with a bright future of fighting and studying- Hybrid was the monster that Frieza created.

"You're… my son…" Goku whispered. The sound of Goku saying it made Hybrid's heart skip a beat.

"You're my Gohan that I have spent six years looking for. You're right here…" Goku said, his voice was quiet and shaky. He could feel the hope he once had disappear. This was reality- he did not have to look anymore, he did not need to hope to see his son any longer. He had his son, and had gotten to know him as he was over the last couple weeks as the person he was.

He felt a joy in the pit of his stomach, and it was growing. Gohan was not dead- he was alive and he was a strong boy. Goku was so proud that his son could survive on his own. He did not care about his past- he cared about his future. Goku swore in that moment that he would spend the rest of his life begging for Gohan to forgive him for not succeeding in protecting him and try to take away the pain that he should have prevented.

"No." Hybrid whispered.

Everyone stared in awe as Hybrid backed away into a nearby tree. Goku's heart sank. No words were exchanged for about a minute.

"What?" Goku had to break the silence. He was confused. He thought Hybrid had known, but maybe he was in denial? He wanted to believe that Hybrid wanted to have him and Chichi as a family. He wanted Hybrid to not have to look anymore. He had a home with them after the androids attacked; even before he found out he was Gohan.

"No…"Hybrid said a little louder. He shut his eyes tightly and pushed his hands to his head squeezing tightly.

"You're Gohan, you-" Goku was cut off by Hybrid's Ki expanding, knocking everyone but Trunks and Goku down.

"Gohan died six years ago." Hybrid's harsh voice echoed through Goku's mind.

The more Hybrid shook the more Ki formed around him, pushing out at everyone in large waves.

"What are you doing Gohan?!" Trunks yelled to him trying to lunge forward to grasp his arm.

As soon as that name escaped Trunks' lips Hybrid blew up.

He yelled out to the sky and his power surged all around him and everyone else as he transformed into a super saiyan. The blinding golden lights surrounded the area around them.

Everyone was a little more than shocked by the power they were seeing from such a young boy.

In the past Hybrid would only use his powers on enemies. He would never just power up for no reason. Dende recalled the morning they left. In the ship Hybrid had asked him if he would keep his powers a secret from anyone they encountered. This was a normal question he would always ask before landing on any planet. Dende would always agree and he kept his promise.

In the back of Dende's mind he couldn't help but wonder, 'why are you doing this now Hybrid?'

Hybrid's power began to pulsate. The ground around him began to break apart and the trees began to fall. The nearby water was being pushed from the river and made airborne.

Goku looked over at Trunks. They did not know if he was going to try to attack, or if he was just throwing a tantrum. One thing was certain- they had to stop him.

"I don't know exactly what to do!" Trunks admitted.

Hybrid's power was just growing and his yells were becoming horse and shaky. Goku had to stop this. He did not want to fight him, and he did not want anything to be destroyed.

Goku ran to Hybrid, he noticed his eyes were closed tightly. Goku grabbed him by the arms. "Hybrid! You're going to destroy everything- we can talk about this- you don't have to be so upset." Goku yelled loud enough for him to be heard. Hybrid just kept yelling out.

"I'm shocked too- but don't you see." Goku tightened his grip on his arms. Hybrid was not budging from his current state.

"Don't you see, we have just found everything we have spent so long looking for?" Goku felt the air around him shift. Hybrid's eyes had relaxed a bit.

"I don't expect us to be perfect, I don't expect you to tell me all your secrets if you don't want to. I don't expect you to do anything you don't want to do. Is that what you're worried about?" Goku knew his questions were not going to be answered now, but he wanted Hybrid to see his point- he wanted him to see that he was trying to put himself in his shoes.

"I don't care about anything else- All I care about is you forgiving me one day!" Hybrid stopped his yelling. His eyes were still shut, he was still sweating and shaking uncontrollably.

Even though Goku did not have to yell anymore, his words still held passion and strength. "The only thing that matters now is that I have you back. You're _Gohan_, you're my _son_." Goku embraced the boy as he shed a couple tears of pure joy.

Tears ran down Hybrid's face. He opened his eyes. He was not sure if he should hug Goku back, but before he could think too much about it- his body answered for him. He hugged Goku loosely, he was weak from his outburst.

He slid down to the ground. Goku was a little startled by his sudden movement, but he helped the boy to the ground gently.

Hybrid turned from Goku, landing on his hands and knees as he transformed out of his super saiyan form. Goku was confused until he saw the boy empty his stomach out onto the ground.

Hybrid vomited for a couple minutes, crying silently throughout the entire dirty process. He had truly never done it before. He did not like the feeling, the tightness of his stomach. His energy was gone and he felt weak for the first time since he left Freiza's ship.

Everyone stared at the two. Goku was looking concerned, and Hybrid was just sick. Trunks could feel the tension in the air. "Goku said today was supposed to be a fun and relaxing day..." Dende said quietly. He was very shocked by the news, but seeing Hybrid so unlovable was upsetting.

"Nothing ever turns out as planned." Trunks said quietly.

"It's all Trunks' fault." Krillin said out right.

Dende and Trunks glared at Krillin. "Geez guys, I was just trying to lighten the mood." Krillin coughed and looked away.

Hybrid looked around one last time. Goku smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. Hybrid breathed out when he began to feel light headed. The last thing he saw before he fainted was several eyes staring at him and an orange Gi.

.oOo.

Chichi was washing dishes when she felt an immense power everywhere, it was shaking the house. She couldn't tell what it was, all she knew is that she felt a pain in her chest. The feeling of uncertainty surrounded her. She was not sure if it was from the surge of energy or from being frightened.

She steadied herself by holding the counter around the sink, it lasted for several minutes before she just couldn't take it any longer. She looked around, things were falling all around her. This got her angry more than anything.

She let out a irritated scream. As soon as she screamed the house stopped shaking and the energy she felt all around her was gone.

Chichi looked around at her destroyed kitchen, "I can't imagine how everything else looks." She sighed heavily. "Dammit!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Chichi calmly fixed her hair that had gotten a little messed up and she pushed her sleeves up. "I just finished cleaning this place!" Motivated by pure adrenaline and anger she began to speed clean.

"If this has anything to do with the guys... I don't care how or who it is... I am killing Goku." Chichi stated to herself.

.oOo.

Hybrid was passed out on Goku's chest. He looked exhausted with his tear stained cheeks and his pale complexion. Goku looked down at the boy on him and finally let out a smile. Anyone would be tired after what he pulled.

"Well..." Dende sat down by Goku. "I had no idea when I set the coordinates that I would actually be bringing him to his family." Dende said. He closed his eyes and sighed, "This has been a strange day..." Dende said.

"Did you know that Go- Hybrid had become a super saiyan?" Trunks asked Dende.

Dende looked down at the grass beneath him and nodded slowly.

"That is amazing, can you believe it Goku? Your son is already a super saiyan!" Krillin said.

"I knew that the first time we fought together." Goku laughed as he set the boy's head on his lab and then placed his hand behind his head.

Everyone stared at Goku. 'He knew?' Dende was truly shocked, "How did you know?!" Dende asked.

"He was holding back completely. I mean, have you noticed that I have not gone saiyan the entire time he has been here?" Goku asked. Dende nodded, he had in fact noticed but he did not think much about it at the time.

"Not only that but I felt him go super when he left for Vegeta's, then again- I assume he helped save that girl at the zoo. Then if that was not enough proof, I felt Vegeta and him fight and both of them were super saiyans at one point." Goku said.

"And you never said anything to him?" Dende asked, he was astonished.

"No, I thought he would tell me once he was ready." Goku smiled. "Wow, you guys really do think I am a block head!" Goku laughed.

Everyone looked down, Goku had his moments of pure genius... but the Goku they mostly knew... he was a little bit more oblivious on most days.

"Oh Goku..." Krillin smiled. His eyes darted towards Trunks. "That reminds me, I had a question that I never asked." Krillin said snapping his fingers.

"When did Gohan find out that he was Goku's son in your time?" Krillin asked, he knew everyone else was wondering too. "I mean, look at how strong he is now- I can just imagine how strong he must have been when he was older."

"Well you see, Gohan did not know that he was Goku's son at all, Goku had died a couple months after meeting him. He never exposed himself as a saiyan, so he never trained to the best of his abilities to get stronger. After most of the Z fighters died he tried to save my mother and Chichi and keep the rest of the world safe on his own." Trunks said.

They were all sitting in a circle, everyone watched as Trunks' past was reviled and the future they were supposed to have was told.

"I was a young child, Gohan would always come back with many scars. One nasty one on his cheek and down his eye. He tried to say the Earth on his own. Gohan took Chichi into town one day. She asked him, just about begged him. Gohan has never let her go- he would always go on his own to get whatever she needed. The android activity was at an all time low. Gohan had even hoped that they were bored with the planet. After Chichi convinced Gohan to take her they went their way as cautiously as possible." Trunks paused.

Goku shook his head, "No..." Goku knew what this story was. He had never experienced it, and he hoped in his heart that he never would.

"I don't have to go on if you don't want to hear it, Goku." Trunks said.

Goku shook his head. "No, I need to know what I have to prevent." Trunks nodded his head.

"Did Gohan know that he was Gohan at this time?" Dende asked. "Did he know that Chichi was his mom?"

"No, I can't remember what my mother said he went by..." Trunks said.

"Hybrid..." Dende said.

Trunks nodded, and then realized what they had introduced Gohan as. "Oh..." Trunks sighed.

"Well," Trunks decided to continue. "Gohan... er... Hybrid- he took Chichi into town. The androids were there to greet them. _Hybrid_ had fought them, but while he was going at Android 18, her brother Android 17 found Chichi's hiding spot..." Trunks' voice trailed off once he saw Goku flinch.

"When Hybrid saw what had happened he powered up enough to knock them around and grab Chichi and escape." Trunks said.

Goku was relieved to hear that Chichi had not actually died, he sighed in relief.

"He took her to the only place he knew could help her that was left; to my mother." Trunks began again, "Hybrid was crying- blood was all over him- I was young, but I believe it may have been a mix between his and Chichi's. Bulma did not have enough supplies to save Chichi and she died in his arms." Trunks looked at the small boy who was breathing steady laying on Goku.

Goku shook his head, "If he did not know that he was my son and he did not know that Chichi was his mom, why did he even stay on Earth after everyone died?!" Goku asked clenching his fist.

"I never did get a straight answer from him, but my mother said that Chichi basically adopted him and Dende. She took care of them and he had grown very attached to her." Trunks said. "When I would ask about Chichi, Gohan could never talk about her. The only thing he would say is that it hurt too much still. He said that all the way until he died." Trunks sighed, "Anyways, one story at a time."

"Right before Chichi died, I remember her telling him that she loved him like her own son, and that she was proud of him. She said she wished they could have been a family longer. Hybrid was crying when she took out her wallet and grabbed three pictures." Trunks reached into his armor.

He passed them to Goku, he was in the middle and it involved him more than the others anyways.

Goku teared up, they were all old, they had blood stains on the back. The first picture was of himself in a bed, he looked very sick but he still smiled and grabbed onto Chichi and Hybrid, Dende was on the bed smiling too, as close to Goku as possible. Hybrid looked just how he did now. Then there was another which was just an older looking Chichi and an older, about 16 year old Hybrid. She had a genuine smile on her aged face and she held onto a embarrassed Hybrid.

'She is still so beautiful after all the stress I put her through...' Goku thought. He switched to the last photo. It was a smaller photo of their last family photo before Gohan was kidnapped. The photo of the three of them that Chichi loved so much.

Tears escaped his eyes finally. Krillin grabbed Goku's shoulder and grabbed firmly. "Goku, this does not have to happen. You have the medicine from the future- you know who your son is now- and Chichi will know too. We are going to save our future. This does not have to happen. We have you, Vegeta, Trunks and now another super saiyan. Our future is going to be different." Krillin said.

Goku shook his head and dried his tears quickly. "I will protect my family this time- nothing bad is going to happen to them now." Goku vowed.

Trunks and Dende smiled at him.

"How did Gohan actually die? Are these guys that strong?" Dende asked. Trunks looked down at the ground. He could still feel the pain of that day.

"Gohan was very strong, but he had also lost an arm in my future. He had gone to fight the androids on his own. I was passed out.. and when I woke up I went to go look for him. All I know is that I found him face down in the destroyed city. He was in a puddle and not moving. Losing him is what pushed me to transform into a super saiyan for the first time. He was my best friend... and basically all I had left. I could just imagine what happened to him- I don't put myself through that pain. I wish every day I could have prevented his death." Trunks explain. He clenched his fist and turned his head away from the group.

"Enough stories for today, I believe everything important is clear now. Our challenge now is getting him home and telling Chichi." Trunks whipped away an unnoticed tear before he got up.

Goku grabbed his son and carried him in his arms as the group began to walk home. 'Today was supposed to be a relaxing day... it's not even over... we have to tell Chichi... I wonder how she will react.' Goku thought as he examined his son's face. 'I keep trying to call him Hybrid... I wonder if he even likes the name Gohan... I sure hope he does... I don't know what I would do if I had to keep calling him Hybrid after this.'

.oOo.

Chichi had just got done cleaning when she walked out the door to throw away the broken items from the... whatever it was that looked over to the woodland as her husband carried Hybrid and Dende, Trunks and Krillin followed behind him. They all looked very uneasy. Chichi was too, the moment she saw Hybrid being carried she ran for the group.

"What the hell happened to him? Goku what did you do? You did that huge energy that destroyed the house and then you hurt Hybrid didn't you?" Chichi yelled.

"No it's not what it looks like Chichi!" Krillin tried to defend his best friend.

"Then what is it?! It sure looks like that's what it is from my perspective!" Chichi yelled as she put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Chichi, you might need to sit down while we tell you something important." Trunks said shyly.

Chichi's eyes widened and she grabbed at Hybrid to check his pulse and his breathing. They were fine, she sighed and glared at everyone. "What could be more upsetting than this?!" Chichi asked.

"You don't want to ask that..." Dende whispered.

"What?" Chichi asked.

"Oh I uh..." Dende sighed. "I didn't say a word Chichi." Dende looked away from her.

"Well le'ts get inside so you guys can spit it out!" Chichi stomped her way into the house.

.oOo.

Chichi sat down at the table. Trunks had agreed to take Hybrid to his room so Goku could tell Chichi himself. Everyone took a seat at the table. Goku sat right next to her.

"Chichi, this is going to be hard to take." Goku said.

Chichi was not worried before but now she was started to worry. Everyone was looking at her now. "Is it really that bad?" She asked.

Goku looked at Krillin and Dende. "Would you two mind going to find Trunks and watch some Tv in the living room?" Goku asked.

They both nodded and began their way upstairs to find Trunks.

Chichi's face was not showing her concern. "What's going on Goku? Is Hybrid okay?" Chichi asked.

"Chichi... I want to tell you something that I have never said out loud to you, something I always knew you knew but you never made me say." Goku said, he grasped onto Chichi's hands with his own and held them tightly. Chichi nodded.

"I am sorry I couldn't save Gohan from being kidnapped. I should have trained him, and I should have trained harder before. I shouldn't have brought him to Master Roshi's that day. I knew that you wanted to be there when we introduced him to everyone. I wish I could have saved him, and I wish I could have found him every single time I flew off to search for him." Goku said.

Chichi shook her head, "No Goku- you don't have to say this to me... I know..." Chichi said with tears forming in her eyes. Chichi never once blamed him, but she never told him that. They were better at leaving it out of conversation because it hurt so much to talk about out loud. It was always on their mind though, wondering how their son would have turned out, what his personality was like. The whole sha-bang.

"Chi- I do have to say this. I have to say I am sorry. I know this is all going to be hard for you to understand." Goku started, his eyes never once left his wife's even as he grabbed the pictures from his pocket.

Chichi let her hands escape from Goku's grasp and she grabbed them. She studied them for a long time. "Dende and Hybrid are in this with us... I did not know that they were in Trunks' future." Chichi said. "I know I would have lost you if it was not for Trunks..." Chichi turned to another photo. It was the picture of them while they were young with Gohan.

"These all have blood on them- I have this one in my wallet right now... that must mean I die with them while Trunks is still young." Chichi looked down at the picture. "Oh poor Bulma... who does she have left in that timeline?" Chichi asked, she breathed out deeply.

She turned to the last photo. She stared at it, "Is this...?" Chichi asked. She shook her head. The boy in the picture's hair was cut, and he looked like Hybrid but he also had the same eyes as her son. She shook her head and shrugged it off. All this talk about Gohan was making her see him in those around her.

"That is Hybrid and you... Dende had died, I had died and he had stayed there with you- to protect you." Goku said, "You gave these pictures to him before you died. That's hoe Trunks knew." Goku said.

Chichi looked at him with one eye brow raised, "Knew what, Goku?" Chichi asked.

"Hybrid recognized this photo." Goku pointed to the one of Gohan. Chichi looked at him, she was not sure what he was getting at.

"Did he know what happened to Gohan? Did he tell everyone? Did he tell me before I died?" Chichi was crying now. She was hoping that he had told her something before she had died.

"No Chichi, he recognized himself in that picture." Goku said more clearly this time.

Chichi's eyes widened. She was no fool, she knew what she heard.

"He recognized..." Chichi's voice trailed off.

"Hybrid is really our Gohan... we have had our son with us here under our noses." Goku smiled, the tears in Chichi's eyes flowed freely, and nothing was holding them back. She just let them fall.

"Goku, don't play with me. You know that... that he was my world- I can't take this if it is not real. My heart just can't take it if you are wrong." Chichi said.

"Trunks explained his scar he had, and as you can see by this picture- His eyes are the same as Gohan's. He trained Trunks, and saved as many people as he could. He stayed on this planet because he loved you like his mother- he chose to stay to protect _you _Chichi... he may not have known you were his real mother at the time... but he considered you to be." Goku said.

Chichi closed her eyes, "That means my future self did not know that he was my real son..." Chichi began to sob. Some of it was for her future self- most of it was the joy of knowing that her missing piece was found.

"Oh Chichi..." Goku places his arms around his wife as she cried into her palms.

"I planned on keeping them here until I couldn't..." Chichi sobbed, "I'm so happy... Maybe he will want to stay with us... because we are not going to let our future turn so out so badly." Chichi looked up at Goku.

"We have our son now- and I still have you. I am the luckiest woman in the world." Chichi whipped away her tears. It was a feeble attempt because the kept coming, but she had suppressed so much for so long- it felt good to finally let it all out.

.oOo.

After about 15 minutes Chichi cleaned herself up and went to join everyone in the living room.

"So what happened to Hyb- Go... uh... " Chichi trailed off. "I don't even know what to call him now." Chichi said.

Goku laughed, "Yea, I am pretty sure I have said both... It's just so confusing to me right now. I have no idea if he wants to be called Hybrid still or if he wants to be called by his birth name..." Goku said.

Trunks smiled, he was not going to tell them what Hybrid had decided to be called. It should have been apparent because he knew him as Gohan. He did not want them assuming, it was Hybrid's job to tell them what he wanted. This was _his_ timeline after all.

"Is he going to wake up anytime soon?" Chichi asked. It was already dinner time, she had everything basically almost done.

"I honestly don't think he will be up anytime soon..." Trunks said. "That much emotion in one day is exhausting."

"Okay... well let's get your asses into the kitchen, you are all staying for dinner and can stay overnight as well." Chichi said to Trunks and Krillin. They both nodded and everyone followed her into the kitchen.

.oOo.

**A/N:** Whew! That was a lot of tears and emotions! This was the main angsty chapter. Next chapter will be Chichi talking to Hybrid as her son for the first time, and so much more is planned! :) SO I may not have left a cliff hanger- but please review! I hope it is not too cheesy and I hope that it clears up some questions on how Gohan getting kidnapped has effected Trunks' future. I hope you all did not hate it- I wanted this to focus on emotion though, and kind of show you what they are all individually fighting to prevent. I wanted to show that Goku is not just a free spirit or a hero- he is a concerned father as well with insecurities and hope. I am going to also add more Vegeta soon... I miss him already haha and the action will be back as well! More training and before you know it we will be fighting the andriods, having Gohan's birthday, fighting cell and going on adventures and so forth! Hopefully I did not miss anything- if I did I know you all will let me know! ;)

Anyways, now for _answering questions or comments_!** Talimancer**- THANK YOU! I fixed the last chapter, not sure if you saw it or not but I gave you an excuse at the beginning of the chapter and I will give it again. I planned on having people find out that Hybrid was Gohan... and I was in that mind set the entire time I would write the chapter. Thank you for pointing it out! Small detail that made a HUGE difference! I laughed when I realized what a dumby I was! **Marswolf**, **guest**,** aprilliarsv**, **Gohan1125** for commenting! :) You guys rock! **Jerik23**- thank you also, and as for reading another story with the same kinda idea... I think I will read it afterwards! I don't want to borrow from others ideas and that one looks pretty popular too so I will read it once I am done! Thank you though! Thank you to **Ky111** for your well thought out and lengthy reviews that always answer my questions I ask! I have really enjoyed your imput and your comments! Thank you for being so kind! And **KnightLyte-** That was a very sweet comment! Thank you so much for saying something so kind! :) I know the story has not taken off- but this was mostly for me anyways. I always wish Gohan could have continued to be a bad ass after the cell saga. Maybe if i could write a good summary it would do better- I have changed it so many times and I just can't fit what I want in the little space I have. Anyways! I always enjoy hearing from all of you! And even though this is not the most popular story... that just means I can write better shout outs in the Author's notes. Haha Thank you all so much! Keep reviewing, and keep asking questions or commenting!

Also... if anyone knows how to draw out there... you should let me know.. maybe draw me a scene... :P Until next time...


End file.
